


Destiel ABO Kink-Mas

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Cock Warming, Collars, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Fluff, Food Sex, Forced Submission, Handcuffs, Kind and dominant Castiel, Knotting, Later parts will be kinkier, M/M, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Omega Dean, Orgasm Control, Panties, Rough Sex, Santa!Castiel, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Submissive and controlled Dean, Toys, Underage Dean (17), role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 26,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: A series of short holiday themed abo ficlets, advent calendar style. I will do my best to post one every day! Or as close as I can get.May be kinky or super fluffy (the first one is super fluffy). Kinks will be tagged and included in the chapter notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My standard warning applies less to this first chapter, but may apply later: This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Husbands baking christmas cookies with their kid? Or without their kid and it turns a food fight which ends with them licking each other clean. (See, I'm giving you options ^-^)

“Papa, it’s time to decorate cookies!” Jonathan yelled, running into the living room and throwing himself at Castiel. “Daddy has it all ready!”

“Okay, okay.” Castiel smiled and let his four year old son take his hand and drag him into the kitchen. He couldn’t help but grin wider at the sight of his husband and mate.

Dean had everything set up for them on the kitchen table, a whole array of blank cookies and a rainbow of decorating options. Their two year old daughter sat in her highchair, already finger painting with frosting.

Dean had his hand on his very pregnant belly when he turned to smile at Castiel. “You ready to get your decorating on?” he teased, reaching for their son and helping him up into his seat.

“You bet,” Castiel said, leaning over their oldest pup and pressing a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips. He pulled back and smiled fondly at Dean. “Have I told you recently how amazing you are?”

Dean laughed and shrugged. “Not since last night when I let you put your you-know-what, you-know-where,” he teased, waggling his eyebrows at Castiel.

Castiel pretended to gasp. “Such language in front of the pups! Naughty!” He playfully swatted Dean on the ass.

Jonathan frowned up at Dean. “Daddy don’t be naughty! Santa won’t come!”

Castiel howled with laughter at that and ruffled his son’s hair. “Don’t worry, bud, as long as you’re good, Santa will still come. Even if your Daddy only gets coal in his stocking.”

Dean pretended to scowl at Castiel. “Keep talking like that and you’re not putting your you-know-what, you-know-where tonight!”

Castiel raised his hands in surrender. “You win! You know I’ll do anything for that.”

Dean grinned. “Maybe if you do a _very_ good job with your cookies I’ll even let you do it _twice.”_

Castiel returned Dean’s grin and took his spot at the table. “You, my beautiful mate, have a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Maybe christmas day sex? (With dean being the present all wrapped up with bows and panties too if you don't mind)
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: panties, bondage, knotting

Dean was starting to wonder if he’d lost his mind.

He’d gotten up early, sneaking out of bed while Castiel was asleep. He’d put on a new pair of lacy red panties and nothing else, then quietly padded downstairs to the living room. He’d laid out a fluffy, white, faux fur rug under the tree, and by some miracle managed to tie his own wrists behind his back with a big red bow.

Trouble was, that had been twenty minutes ago and Dean was starting to worry Castiel wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. So here he was, laid out on his stomach under the tree, and he’d actually done a good enough job with the bow that he couldn’t untie his wrists if he wanted to.

All of this because he wanted to do something special for his mate on their first Christmas morning together.

And yet, in spite of all that, Dean was getting turned on by his own predicament. Just imagining Castiel finding him this way was making his little cock hard, and he could already feel his panties getting wet with his slick.

Dean was relieved when he heard the sound of his Alpha coming down the stairs. _Finally_.

“Dean, where-” Castiel’s voice cut off with a gasp when he spotted his omega laid out under the Christmas tree. “Oh.”

Dean let out a soft moan and pushed his ass up in invitation for his Alpha.

Castiel was quickly across the room and on his knees behind Dean, eager hands on the omega’s ass. “Looks like Santa brought me my favorite toy,” he teased, squeezing Dean’s cheeks and thumbing the soft lace.

“Please, Alpha,” Dean begged, spreading his legs in anticipation.

Castiel was only wearing the boxer briefs he slept in, so he didn’t hesitate to push them down and pull out his quickly hardening cock. He pushed aside the back of Dean’s panties, exposing his hole and pressed inside. He left the bow binding Dean’s wrists, perfectly framing the omega’s beautiful ass.

Dean let out a long moan as Castiel’s thick cock pushed in deep, filling him up and starting to thrust steadily. He could only press his face into the plush rug and push his ass back to meet each slap of his Alpha’s hips. He whimpered at the strong grip of his Alpha’s hands on his hips, pulling him back to meet his pounding cock as it came faster and harder. Castiel knew exactly how to manhandle Dean, and the omega loved it.

Castiel tried to take his time, but soon his knot was starting to swell, and his strokes came faster as he slammed into Dean. “Come on, baby, come in those pretty little panties for me.”

Dean moaned as his Alpha’s words and his hard cock drove him over the edge, and he came hard. Behind him Castiel let out a groan and with one last, hard thrust his own orgasm washed over him. The Alpha collapsed against Dean’s back as his knot tied them together and started to steadily fill the omega.

After a moment Castiel pulled back, starting to attempt to untie the bow the bound Dean’s wrists. “How the hell did you manage this?” He asked.

“Dunno,” Dean replied, face still pressed to the rug and mind fuzzy with pleasure. “It was worth it though.”

“Hell yeah it was,” Castiel agreed, finally getting the bow untied. Once Dean’s wrists were free he pulled them both over onto their sides to wait out his knots. “That was the best Christmas present I’ve ever received.”

Dean smiled and snuggled back into his Alpha’s arms. “Merry Christmas, Alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> What about candy canes being used inappropriately?
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: collars, firmly controlled and submissive Dean, kind and controlling Cas, mild humiliation, orgasm control, object insertion (yep, candy cane), knotting, gagging (kinda)

Dean perked up at the sound of his Alpha getting home. He quickly hurried to the front door, eager to greet his mate. It was their routine, it pleased Castiel, and anything that pleased the Alpha pleased Dean.

Dean was wearing just his collar and nothing else, as his Alpha preferred. Castiel liked to remind Dean that the omega’s body was for his pleasure, and he wasn’t to hide it from his Alpha. Part of Dean knew he should object to that, but the strong control of his Alpha was intoxicating and Dean loved it too much to fight it.

Castiel opened the door and stepped into their home, smiling at the sight of his mate there to welcome him. He was carrying a bag of groceries in one arm, which he easily balanced as he leaned in to press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Have you been a good boy today?” he asked, looking Dean over curiously.

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yes, Alpha!” he replied, eager to please.

Castiel returned the smile. “Good. I have a little game for us tonight. If you can be good and follow my rules I’ll let you come tonight.”

Dean’s little cock jumped at the words, and the omega let out a little whimper of a moan. Castiel hadn’t let him come in three days, so he was willing to do just about anything the Alpha asked of him.

“Come,” Castiel said, heading for the kitchen.

Dean followed obediently, trying to ignore the way his body was getting slick in readiness for whatever his mate had in store for him. Life with Castiel was certainly never boring, the Alpha always had something new to throw at Dean.

Castiel set the bag down on the kitchen counter, pulling out a few mundane grocery items and putting them away. The last thing he pulled out was a jumbo sized candy cane. It was about eight inches long and an inch in diameter.

Castiel smiled at Dean. “Turn around and bend over.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide, but he did as he was told, turning around and bending over until his hands touched the kitchen floor. He tried to watch Castiel over his shoulder, but couldn’t quite see what was happening, until he suddenly felt the hard, firm pressure of the candy cane _pressing into his hole._

Castiel grinned and pushed the stem of the candy into Dean, slowly but firmly, until just the curl of the cane stuck out like a little puppy dog tail. “Ok, if you can keep that in there until I’m ready to knot you later, then I’ll let you come.” He patted Dean’s ass. “You can stand up now, baby.”

Dean’s face bloomed into a bright blush as he stood up, whimpering softly as the hard stem of the candy cane shifted a little inside him. He was embarrassed to feel his body respond and a little slick start to run down his leg, he was so well trained to enjoy his Alpha’s fun little acts of humiliation and control.

“We have Christmas decorations to put up, don’t we?” Castiel said, adopting an air of innocence.

Dean nodded, they had talked about decorating the house tonight and he’d gotten all the boxes of decorations out for his mate. “Yes Alpha, it’s all ready in the living room.” His face burned red as he walked out of the kitchen, feeling his mate’s eyes on his ass and his candy tail.

They actually did put up the Christmas decorations, and Dean had actually started to get used to the feeling of the candy cane as they got down to the last couple decorations. So it was when he wasn’t paying attention that he suddenly felt Castiel grab the candy and wiggle it inside him, pressing it into his sweet spot.

Dean moaned and buckled a little, gripping the mantle he’d just been decorating. “Alpha,” he whimpered.

“You like your little candy cane tail, don’t you?” Castiel chuckled. “Maybe I should get you a little puppy dog tail, so you can waggle your cute little ass for me any time you want?”

Dean whined and pushed his ass back towards Castiel. “Oh yes, Alpha, please!”

Castiel grinned, pulling the candy cane free and moving to the couch. He sat down, pulling out his hard cock. “I know you’re ready for this knot, baby, come get it.”

Dean hurried over, too far gone to care about appearances at all. He just quickly climbed into Castiel’s lap and guided himself onto the Alpha’s cock, lowering himself before quickly starting to move up and down the thick length.

Castiel let out a pleased groan, watching the omega move. While he did, he pulled the wrapper off the candy cane and held it up to Dean’s mouth. “Bite it,” he ordered.

Dean quickly complied, biting down on the stem of the candy cane like it was a bit gag. He sucked on the candy, tasting the sweet peppermint as he fucked himself faster on the Alpha’s cock.

“You’re going to come for me on my knot,” Castiel said, leaning back into the couch. “You’ve been a good boy, you’ve earned it.”

Dean just moaned, moving faster up and down on Castiel’s lap, driving the Alpha’s cock in harder. He bit down hard on the candy as the knot began to swell, and finally after what seemed like ages Castiel’s knot filled and tied them together, and Dean came hard as he impaled himself deep.

Castiel let out a long groan as he came, seed filling his mate. He smiled up at Dean, reaching out to pull the candy cane out of his mouth so he could press a lingering kiss to his lips.

“I love you, baby,” Castiel said, running his hand down Dean’s face. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean just smiled and snuggled into his Alpha’s chest, content to wait out the knot. “Merry Christmas, Alpha.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Picking out their christmas tree? (With or without kids, you decide ^-^)
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: No kinks, just fluffy family fluff. Mpreg mentioned.

Dean loved the long country road that took them out to the tree farm. It was open and beautiful, and baby handled the curves just as well as she ever did. It was one of his favorite things about going out there to get their tree.

“I see Christmas trees!” Jonathan said, excited as he pointed to the edges of the farm coming into view.

“Yep, we’re almost there,” Castiel said, turning in the passenger seat to watch his five year old son’s excited face.

“I see trees too!” Christine declared. At three years old she was all about copying everything her big brother did.

In between between them was a rear facing carseat that carried their youngest pup, six month old Thomas. He was happily babbling at his two siblings on either side of him.

Dean kept swearing that they were done at three pups, because that’s how many fit in the back of the Impala. Castiel kept reminding _him_ that they still had the front middle seat available and that meant they should definitely try for one more pup on Dean’s next heat. It was a continuing debate.

“Here we are,” Dean said, pulling the Impala through the front gates of the tree farm. He slowly pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. “Ok, everyone make sure you’ve got boots and jackets on, it’s a little muddy out there,” he said.

Both Castiel and Dean climbed out of the car, Castiel moving to help the two older kids while Dean pulled the baby out of his seat and got him bundled up in plenty of layers.

“Okay, I think we’re ready,” Castiel said, and he led the march towards the trees. They stopped briefly to get a saw and a flat bed cart, which the two older pups eagerly climbed on for a free ride.

Dean just smiled and followed behind with the baby in his arms while his mate surveyed the huge tree lot sprawling in front of them.

“That one!” Jonathan shouted, pointing to a tree that looked to be 15 feet tall.

Dean laughed. “Our ceiling in the living room isn’t high enough for that one, sweetie.” They had a 12 foot ceiling in their living room, which Dean especially loved for getting tall Christmas trees.

“I think we want to be looking over here,” Castiel said, pointing to a row of tall, pretty trees. He stopped the cart and helped Christine off, while Jonathan took a flying leap to the ground all by himself.

“Yeah, which ones do you guys like?” Dean asked, walking over to admire the trees.

“This one!” Jonathan said, pointing to a tall, slim tree. It was actually quite pretty, not overly pruned, healthy with a nice A-line shape.

“Yeah, this one!” Christine said, agreeing with her older brother just like she always seemed to do lately.

Dean turned to Castiel. “That one is actually just about perfect. What do you think?”

“I think it’s great,” Castiel agreed. “I think we should just go for it, the pups like it.”

Back when it was just Cas and Dean they’d spend an hour or more fussing over finding the absolutely perfect tree. Now there wasn’t time for that with little pups who tire easily.

“Okay, deal,” Dean said. He grinned at Castiel. “You gonna be the big strong Alpha and cut it down for us, or should we get the guy with the chain saw?”

Castiel couldn’t help but puff up a little at Dean’s teasing. “I can get it, we always cut it down ourselves, it’s tradition.”

Dean smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips. “I know, and I love watching my big strong Alpha play lumberjack.”

Castiel huffed and returned the smile. “Okay guys,” he said, turning to the pups while he pulled on gloves. “You’re on tree watching duty, the moment you see it start to fall you make sure you yell ‘timber’ so I know it’s coming down, got it?”

The pups both eagerly agreed. It was really just a ruse to keep them occupied, but it was very effective.

Dean handed Cas the hacksaw and the Alpha got down on his hands and knees and started to saw at the base of the tree. Dean put the baby on one hip so he could hold the tree steady with the other. It seemed to take forever, and Cas had to stop to rest his arm once or twice, but finally the tree started to give and then it was free. Dean managed to hold it steady until Castiel could jump up and grab it, carefully laying it down on the cart.

“Okay guys, you ready to help Papa pull the cart?” Castiel said, taking the handle and starting to tug the heavy tree back towards the parking lot.

The two older pups eagerly jumped in and grabbed at the handle, tugging and pulling and generally not helping at all. But it was adorable. Dean made sure to pull out his phone and snap a picture of that.

They got the tree back to the parking lot, wrapped up and paid for. Dean made Castiel hold the baby while he put down an old blanket on the roof of the car to protect the paint job, only then letting the workers load up the tree and tie it down.

“Okay, I think we’re forgetting one more important thing,” Castiel said, pretending to think. “Oh right! Hot chocolate!”

Jonathan and Christine jumped up and down, following their father over to the little stand of complimentary drinks and snacks. He fixed them all up with small cups of the warm drink, which they all stood around enjoying because everyone knew better than to ask Dean if they could take it into the Impala.

Once they were done they got all three pups loaded back into the car again, and before Dean could move around to the driver’s seat, Castiel hooked him with an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean smiled and looked up at his mate. “What was that for?”

Castiel grinned. “Because you’re an awesome daddy and an excellent tree hunter.” He leaned in for another lingering kiss.

“Ew!” Jonathan yelled from the car, putting his hands over his eyes. “Papa and Daddy are kissing again!”

Dean laughed and gave Cas one last peck on the lips. “Come on, Papa, time to get those pups of yours home.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> For a Christmas prompt: maybe something darker where Alpha!Cas is Krampus and Omega!Dean is a bratty teenager (like 17) who he decides to take. How he decides to punish Dean for his bad behavior is up to you xD  
> Pairing: omega!Dean/Alpha!Castiel
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Dubious consent, underage Dean (17), domination, forced submission, spanking, collars, hint of an eventual happy ending

Dean was a brat, and yeah, he knew it. He was a 17 year old omega, but he refused to behave the way his parents expected a “proper” omega to behave. Because screw that, right?

Dean would mouth off to anyone who gave him half a chance, skipped school, and absolutely _refused_ to submit. Not even to his Alpha parents.

Up in his bedroom with the door locked, Dean was listening to music and browsing the internet, looking for things to buy with his mother’s credit card. He’d taken it out of her purse earlier when she wasn’t looking. He realized absently that it was 12:15am, and technically Christmas. He didn’t care much, he hated everything his parents bought for him.

Suddenly a shadow in the corner moved, and Dean jumped in surprise, slamming the laptop shut and reaching over to turn on his bedside lamp. He was shocked to see a tall man standing there. He was stunningly handsome, and an Alpha by the scent of him.

“Who are you? Where did you come from?” Dean demanded, scrambling out of bed and backing towards the door. He grabbed at the knob, but for some reason he couldn’t get it unlocked, no matter how many times he tried.

“I’m Castiel,” the blue eyed man said calmly. “But you know me as Krampus.”

Dean gaped at him. “W-what? That’s not real!”

Krampus was the story they told young, impressionable omegas. About a scary Alpha who would come snatch them if they weren’t good. He’d take you, use the cruelest methods to retrain you into the perfect little breeder, then sell you to the highest bidder. But that was just a stupid legend, right?!

“Most of the story isn’t real,” Castiel said calmly, moving slowly towards Dean. “I’m not as cruel as they make me out to be, but I am quite strict. Naughty omegas need a firm hand.”

Like a snake, Castiel’s hand lashed out and snatched Dean by the jaw, holding it in a firm grip that the omega couldn’t escape.

Dean whimpered and automatically went lax in the Alpha’s hold, responding on instinct. He’d never met another Alpha who exuded so much _power._

“Kneel and bare your neck,” Castiel demanded, snarling at Dean. “Show me you can be a good little boy.”

Dean whined in protest but couldn’t help but obey, dropping to his knees and baring his neck to the Alpha above him.

Castiel relaxed his grip on Dean’s face, even stroking his cheek softly. “See, you can be good. You just need an Alpha who knows how to handle you.”

Then Castiel reached out to gently grip Dean’s neck, and the next thing he knew they weren’t in his bedroom anymore. They were in someone else’s bedroom, and by the scent of it the room belonged to Castiel.

Apparently that part of the myth was true, Castiel really could appear out of nowhere and take an omega away with him. Dean wanted to know how, but he had more important things to worry about.

“You are in my home now,” Castiel said, releasing Dean’s neck and looking down at the still kneeling omega. “So you will be expected to follow my rules. Absolute obedience is rule number one, you will do exactly as I say, exactly as I tell you to.”

Dean shivered, and he was mortified when he felt a little slick start to soak into his jeans, his body responding to the intense Alpha.

Castiel caught the scent and grinned. “Maybe you’re finally getting what you always craved,” he teased, patting Dean’s cheek. “A strong Alpha who isn’t afraid to put you in your place and keep you there.”

Dean whimpered, and couldn’t help but lean into the Alpha’s touch. He was so confused by his own reactions, he didn’t know how to process what was happening.

“First things, first,” Castiel said, and he snapped his fingers.

Dean yelped in shock as his clothes were suddenly gone, leaving him naked where he knelt on the floor, and a heavy collar was snug around his neck.

“That’s better,” Castiel said, smiling down at Dean. “Good omegas don’t wear clothes.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but the Alpha’s hand quickly came up to cover it.

“Good omegas don’t talk back, either,” Castiel said, eyes dark with warning. “You may only speak when spoken to, until your training is complete.”

Dean bit back what he was going to say, deciding it was best to be silent.

“Good boy,” Castiel said. “Now, bend over my bed. Naughty omegas need to be punished, and you’ve been very naughty, haven’t you, Dean?”

Dean found he couldn’t help but reply. “Yes, Alpha,” he mumbled, climbing to his feet and shuffling over to the bed. He bent over it, which displayed his ass to the Alpha.

“Speak up,” Castiel snapped. “Have you been naughty?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean said, louder. His face burned red as he pressed it into the soft fabric of the bed spread. “I’ve been naughty.”

“Better,” Castiel said. “Now, in my house naughty omegas get spankings. It’s going to take many spankings to train you into a good omega, so we’d best get started.” Without further warning, Castiel’s hand landed on Dean’s bare ass with a sharp smack.

Dean yelped and jumped, in both surprise and pain. He wanted to argue, or fight, but he was shocked to realize he couldn’t. Something in the core of his being was holding him in place.

He was _submitting._ He couldn’t help it.

Castiel’s hand landed again on Dean’s ass with a crack. “Tell me you’re not going to be naughty anymore,” he ordered.

“I’m not going to be naughty anymore,” Dean whimpered, squirming as he felt a little slick trickle down the inside of his leg in response to the spanking. He was so confused, he didn’t understand what was making him react this way.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, continuing the spanking. “Tell me you’re going to be a good little omega and obey your Alpha.”

“I’m going to be a good little omega and obey my Alpha,” Dean said quickly, not able to hold the words back. He felt compelled to obey Castiel, each slap of the Alpha’s hand increasing his hold over Dean.

Castiel continued the spanking for a little while longer, until Dean’s ass was bright red and he was satisfied that the omega had learned his lesson. He then helped Dean into the bed and pulled the blanket up over the omega’s nude body, smiling down at the boy.

“That was very good for your first day,” he said, running his hand through Dean’s hair. “You really do want to be a good omega, I can tell.”

Dean whimpered softly, enjoying the touch in spite of himself. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel watched Dean with curious eyes. “You know, I just might have to keep you for myself. You’re far too pretty to sell.”

Dean looked up at the Alpha with wide eyes, realizing this Alpha meant to claim him. He was shocked to feel himself drawn to that idea, the core of his omega instincts wanted to belong to the Alpha who could control him so well.

Dean bit his lip and ducked his eyes submissively. “Thank you, Alpha.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Kink-mas prompt: Dean dressing up in a slutty little elf costume with a little skirt and all to surprise his Alpha, Cas. Maybe fun with a bit of frosting and feminization?
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Feminization, cock warming, knotting, rough sex

Dean woke slowly, snuggling into his Alpha’s side for a moment before he remembered what day it was.

It was Christmas Eve morning, and Dean had a plan.

Quietly, Dean slipped out of bed and snuck into the bathroom down the hall. He had everything he needed hidden in the back of the cupboard, and he pulled it out.

First he stripped out of the boxer briefs he slept in, then pulled on the red and white striped stockings, which came up over his knees and looked like candy canes. Next he pulled on the green felt skirt, which was trimmed with white faux fur on the bottom and jingle bells along the belt. It wasn’t quite long enough to cover his bare ass, and his perky cheeks peaked out the bottom. Next he pulled on a matching green felt bra top over his flat chest, which was also trimmed with white. Finally he put on a pair of red heals, before stopping to admire himself in the mirror.

He was a damn sexy elf, if he did say so himself.

Slowly and carefully, Dean made his way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, being mindful not to jingle too much or fall in the heals. He didn’t have very much practice with the shoes, but Castiel loved it when he dressed up in girly shit, so he was getting better at it.

Once Dean was in the kitchen, he quickly got to work on coffee and breakfast. He put on some soft Christmas music, not enough to wake Castiel, but more than enough for him to dance to while he cooked. He couldn’t help but wiggle his hips along to the music, making the bells jingle.

“Well if that’s not the best damn thing to wake up to, I don’t know what is,” Castiel said from the kitchen doorway.

Dean spun around to see his mate, a blush spreading across his cheeks despite the fact that getting caught this way was the whole plan. Being embarrassed by the girly shit was part of what turned him on so damn much, he couldn’t help it.

“You gonna be my good little girl this morning?” Castiel asked with a grin, walking up to Dean and putting his hands on the omega’s bare waist. “Making your Alpha breakfast like a good housewife?”

Dean blushed and grinned. “Yeah I am,” he said. “You know I love being your good girl,” he teased, leaning into Castiel’s arms.

Castiel just groaned and his hands started to roam down to push under Dean’s skirt, but the omega tutted and spun out of his arms.

“Ah-ah! Not yet, big boy, your breakfast will burn,” Dean said, turning back to the stove with jingling hips. “Go sit so I can serve you properly.”

“Yes ma’am,” Castiel said with a grin, and moved to sit at the breakfast table.

Dean smiled even as his face burned red, turning away from his Alpha to dish up his breakfast. He also made sure to include a freshly frosted cookie on the plate before carrying it over Castiel with his coffee.

Dean set it all down in front of his Alpha with a big smile, then promptly dropped to his knees between his Alpha’s legs. “A good little girl keeps their Alpha warm until he’s ready to fuck her,” he said, pulling Castiel’s half hard cock free from his pajama pants and taking it into his mouth. It quickly started to get harder.

Castiel let out a groan and laced his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Good girl,” he praised, enjoying the game. He picked up his fork and started to eat, a bit quicker than he usually would.

Dean just closed his eyes and hummed softly, content to have his Alpha’s cock fill his mouth. He let himself drift for a while, not paying attention to how much time had passed. So he didn’t even realize Castiel was done eating until he heard the sound of plates being shoved out of the way, and then the Alpha’s cock was being pulled free of his mouth and Dean was being hauled to his feet. He whined as he was quickly manhandled by Castiel, spun around and shoved down over the table. The Alpha pushed the skirt up to Dean’s lower back, revealing the omegas ready hole.

“Good girl, all wet and ready for me,” Castiel said, then lined his cock up and thrust inside, filling Dean to the hilt.

Dean cried out as his Alpha slammed into him, intense pleasure racing through him. He loved it when Castiel got rough with him, and nothing seemed to bring it out of the Alpha quite like Dean in a skirt.

The whole table shook with the force of each of Castiel’s thrusts, and the bells on Dean’s skirt jingled steadily. The next thing he knew there was a finger covered in cookie frosting pressing past his lips, and he moaned around it as he sucked it clean.

Castiel fucked harder and faster into Dean, until his knot finally started to swell. Each thrust pressed harder against the omega’s sweet spot, until he came with a long moan, fingers tightly gripping the edge of the table.

Castiel groaned and slammed into Dean with one last thrust, coming hard, his knot lodging inside Dean’s channel, tying them together. The Alpha let out a satisfied growl and pulled Dean back with him as he sat back down on the chair, so that the omega sat impaled on his knot.

Dean whined as the knot pressed in deep, and he leaned back into his Alpha’s strong chest. “Happy Christmas Eve,” he said, eyes closing and a very sated look spreading across his face.

“Happy Christmas Eve to you too, my good little girl,” Castiel teased, bending to press a kiss to Dean’s neck.

Dean just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:  
> Dean is made to hold still with a vibrator up his ass while Cas decorates the tree/cooks or something, so since he can’t keep an eye on him Dean has Christmas tree ornaments resting on his back, that way if he moves Cas will know because they’ll fall and break. If he breaks any of them there will be consequences (you can decide if he fails or not)  
> Pairing: omega!Dean/Alpha!Castiel
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Super controlled and submissive (but happy about it) Dean, Sweet and super controlling Castiel, toys, spanking. Dean is totally set up to fail for the fun of the punishment.

Castiel grinned at Dean as he laid a blanket down on the coffee table. “Lay down on your stomach, baby.”

Dean was confused, but did as he was told, laying down on the table. He was naked, his Alpha preferred to keep him that way, and his hole was already leaking in anticipation of whatever Castiel had in store for him.

Without explanation, Castiel left the room, leaving his omega to wonder what he was doing. Very shortly he came back, holding a box of new ornaments in one hand and a vibrator in the other.

Dean frowned, trying to figure out what the two had to do with each other.

“Now don’t worry, these weren’t expensive,” Castiel said, pulling a round ornament out of the box. “But you know these cheap glass ornaments, they break _so_ easily.” He then set the ball down on the small of Dean’s back, leaning it against the hook so it wouldn’t just roll right off. “So you’d better hold still, or they’ll shatter when they hit the hardwood floor. Understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean watched with wide eyes as the Alpha continued to line his back with a total of six ornaments. He really didn’t understand why.

“You’re going to stay like this while I make dinner,” Castiel said. He then picked up the vibrator and turned it on, pressing the humming toy deep inside Dean.

Dean let out a soft moan, closing his eyes as pleasure spread through him.

“You can come as many times as you want,” Castiel said. “Hopefully when I come back all six ornaments will still be on your back. If not, if they fall and break, you get one smack to your needy little hole for each one broken. Understand?”

Dean let out a long whine. “Yes, Alpha.” This was going to be difficult, but he took plenty of spankings so he could handle whatever his Alpha wanted to give him.

“Good boy. I’ll see you when I’m done with dinner.” He bent to press a kiss to Dean’s forehead, then left the room.

Dean screwed his eyes shut, trying to relax and hold still as the toy buzzed steadily in his ass. It felt so good, and he couldn’t fight the soft pleasure that was steadily building. He wanted to squirm, but he forced himself to hold still.

He lay like that for a while, trying to focus on keeping his breathing steady. So far the ornaments hadn’t moved. But the buzzing continued and the pleasure built, and soon Dean was moaning. It was so hard to hold still, and he whimpered with the effort of it as his orgasm approached, until finally it crashed through him and he let out a long, deep moan.

And an ornament hit the floor with a crash.

Dean was a little disappointed, but he was more than willing to trade an orgasm for a spanking. Still, he did his best to hold still again, even though he could already feel a second orgasm approaching faster than the first.

* * *

When Castiel finally came back into the living room 45 minutes later, he found a whimpering and panting Dean, with one lonely ornament on the small of his back. Castiel tisked and shook his head, moving to remove the glass ball and then pull the vibrator from Dean’s ass.

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Dean said with a groan. “I tried, I promise I did.”

“I know you did, baby,” Castiel said. “I still have to punish you, to help you do better next time.”

“Yes, Alpha, thank you.” Dean said, ducking his eyes. He knew he was lucky to have an Alpha who controlled him so well, and part of that meant punishments.

Without warning, Castiel’s hand landed sharply, right on Dean’s center.

Dean yelped in surprise and a bit of pain. “Thank you, Alpha,” he said quickly, well trained on how a good omega should take a spanking.

Castiel smiled and gently rubbed Dean’s wet hole, then smacked it again.

Dean whimpered and squirmed a little. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Despite the multiple orgasms he’d already had, he was starting to leak even more slick. His body had long since learned to associate spankings with pleasure, and his hole quivered and leaked with each smack.

After five smacks, Castiel stopped. “You took that punishment very well, good boy,” he said, patting Dean’s ass. “Now you just relax, and do not get up until I clean up all this broken glass.”

“Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha,” Dean mumbled, his whole body still humming with the aftershocks of pleasure. He just closed his eyes and slumped into the coffee table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> For the advent thing: Dean and Cas get snowed in somewhere and… things happen. >:] You can fill in the location and the circumstances. <3
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluffy fluff fluff. Friends to lovers.

“It’s really coming down out there,” Dean said, peering out the window at the snow.

“It’s okay, I can get home fine,” Castiel said, his voice betraying the concern he was trying to hide.

The two of them had been watching a movie, and hadn’t noticed the snow roll in until it had already dumped several inches.

“You don’t need to go, I have a perfectly good couch,” Dean said, not quite meeting Castiel’s eyes.

This was new territory. The two of them had been dancing around their “just friends” thing for years, but it game with some very strict rules to make it work. Including absolutely no sleep overs.

Castiel took a moment before he answered, not quite sure what was the right thing to say. But the snow really was that bad, there’s no way his little corolla would make it home.

“Yeah, okay.” Castiel gave Dean a reassuring smile. “It’s not too late yet, want to watch another movie?”

Dean smiled. “Sure!”

They could handle this. Right?

Dean insisted on Die Hard, and Castiel reluctantly agreed, caving under the argument that it was a Christmas movie. They made their way through most of it before Dean started to feel tired, and he turned to snuggle into the couch, still maintaining the safe distance between him and Cas that was always there.

* * *

The next thing Dean knew he was waking up cuddled up to Castiel’s chest, with the Alpha’s strong arms wrapped around his waist. They were both stretched out on the couch and there was a warm blanket pulled over them both. The TV was off and in the darkness Dean’s eyes could easily make out the thick snow falling just outside his living room window.

Dean looked up at Castiel. The Alpha was deep asleep, and Dean was certain he’d never seen such a look of deep contentment on his face before.

It matched what Dean was feeling, which scared the crap out of him. But even still, he couldn’t bring himself to move from Castiel’s arms. It just felt too good.

Dean decided to pretend he’d never woken, and he just closed his eyes and laid his face back down on Castiel’s chest. The Alpha’s familiar scent easily calmed his nerves, and the omega soon found himself drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

The next time Dean woke it was morning, still rather early by the look of the light coming in the living room window.

Dean let out a content sigh, looking up to Castiel again. This time he was startled to see blue eyes staring back at him, reflecting concern and a hint of hope.

“Hey,” Dean said, not moving from his place in Castiel’s arms.

“Hey,” Castiel echoed, leaving his arms exactly where they were, wrapped snuggly around the omega’s waist.

Dean found himself at a loss for words as he stared up into his best friends eyes. He was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for why he didn’t want to move. Why it was okay for two friends to be cuddling on the couch. Why it didn’t have to mean anything and they could just get right back to being just friends.

Dean couldn’t think of one. So he kissed him instead.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as Dean’s lips met his, but he didn’t hesitate long before he started to kiss him back. At first the Alpha’s touch was tentative, then he cupped Dean’s face and dove in deeper, letting his tongue explore and claim.

Dean let himself get lost in the kiss, necking like he was a god damn teenager. Eventually he knew he had to face what he’d done, and he pulled back from the kiss to stare at Castiel. The Alpha just stared back for a moment, before cracking a hesitant smile.

Dean returned the smile. Then full on grinned. “So I think we might have to reevaluate our ‘just friends’ policy.”

Castiel leaned in to press another kiss to Dean’s lips. “About damn time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Roleplay with santa!cas and naughty!dean?
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Role play, maybe a bit of age play (Dean acting like a kid), spanking, knotting

“How the hell did I get roped into this,” Castiel muttered, pulling on the baggy red suit over his fake belly full of cotton batting.

Dean grinned from where he sat on the bed. “Because it’s for kids and you’re a sucker,” he teased.

“This really does look ridiculous.” Castiel reached for the fake beard and put it on, then added the hat to complete the look. He turned around to show Dean. “The kids aren’t going to be fooled at all.”

“You look pretty convincing to me,” Dean said, standing up and moving towards his mate. “In fact, I’m feeling a sudden compulsion to sit on your lap and ask for a present,” he said, waggling his eyebrows at the Alpha.

Castiel scowled. “You’re ridiculous.”

Dean just grinned wider and moved to press himself up against Castiel. “Oh, but Santa! I really, _really_ want you to give me your big package tonight,” he begged, casting a very suggestive downward glance. “But I’ve just been so _naughty_ , I know you’re not going to give me anything but a stocking full of coal.”

Castiel’s cheek twitched as he tried not to smile, finally caving and playing along. “You are pretty high on my naughty list, Dean Winchester.” He gave Dean a mock frown. “If you want to get your special present tonight we’ll have to do something about that. I’m sure you know what happens to naughty omegas…”

Dean gave Castiel his best pout. “It means I have to be punished.”

“Yes, that’s right,” Castiel said, keeping his expression as serious as he could manage. He moved out of Dean’s reach and sat down on the bed. “If you want that present, come lay down on Santa’s lap.”

Dean adopted the air of a petulant child and shuffled over to Castiel, undoing his jeans before slowly laying himself down across the Alpha’s knees. His act was spoiled by the way he arched his back and pressed his ass up into the air.

Castiel pulled Dean’s jeans down to bare the omega’s ass. “How naughty have you been, Dean? How many spanks do you need?”

“ _So_ naughty, Santa,” Dean whined, squirming a little and wiggling his ass. “I’m gonna need a lot of spanks tonight.”

Castiel grinned. “Santa will do his best to give you what you need, little omega,” he said, then dropped his hand on Dean’s ass with a sharp smack.

Dean’s hips jerked and he moaned, savoring the delicious mix of pain and pleasure that always came with a good spanking. “Oh, thank you, Santa!”

“You’re enjoying this, little omega,” Castiel teased, laying another sharp smack on Dean’s ass. “You really are a naughty boy.”

Dean moaned and nodded, pushing his ass up to meet the next one. “Oh yes, Santa! I’m so naughty! Please don’t stop!” He could already feel the first bit of slick leaking from his quivering hole.

Castiel continued, watching Dean’s ass grow red under his hand. “Are you going to be a good boy for Santa, now?” he asked.

“Oh yes!” Dean moaned, squirming as his hard little cock pressed into Castiel’s leg. “I’ll be so good for you, Santa!”

Castiel laid one last smack to Dean’s ass. “Then get up on the bed and present that ass for Santa to knot.”

Dean whined with need and did as he was told, quickly scrambling up on the bed, pressing his face to the bed while staying up on his knees, so that his ass was thrust up in the air. His jeans were still around his knees, holding them together.

Castiel moved up behind Dean, pulling out his hard cock and teasing it against Dean’s hole. “Are you ready for Santa’s special present?”

“Oh yes, please, Santa!” Dean begged, pushing his ass back. “Please give it to me!”

Castiel did just that, pressing steadily into Dean’s tight, wet heat. Nothing seemed to prepare Dean as well as a spanking, and he easily sunk in deep.

Dean let out a long, satisfied moan as the Alpha filled him, then started to thrust. It was slow at first, then faster as he started to build a rhythm.

“Oh please, Santa,” Dean begged. “Please, can I have your knot? I’ll be a good boy, I promise!”

“Only because you took that spanking so very well,” Castiel said, slamming harder into Dean.

Dean moaned as Castiel continued to fuck into him, and he forgot about the fantasy, getting lost in the very real pleasure as his Alpha’s cock started to swell with each thrust. Finally he could feel his Alpha getting close, and Dean wasn’t that far behind.

Castiel leaned in close and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Now be a good little boy and come on Santa’s knot.”

Dean howled as his Alpha’s knot slammed into him and they both came hard, knot fully swelling and tying them together. With a groan they both collapsed onto their sides on the bed.

Castiel let out a groan for a completely different reason. “Oh man, we’re going to be _so_ late.”

“Oh darn,” Dean murmured, not at all trying to disguise a very satisfied smile. “We’ll just tell the kids that Santa was busy delivering packages.”

“Naughty!” Castiel teased, smacking Dean’s ass again.

Dean just moaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> (From my brother) painting a christmas tree on deans left buttcheek. Or on the front and the balls are christmas balls and the dick is a candy cane. [Combined with] Bondage with tinsel and licking frosting off the bound ones body (for the advent)
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Bondage, food play
> 
> (Sorry this one is short, Saturday is LOOONG day for me, so it was short or fall asleep before finishing it, lol.)

“Cas, this is ridiculous,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes as his Alpha tied his wrists to the headboard with _tinsel._ “You know I could break out of this if I accidentally sneezed too hard, right? This stuff is barely stronger than tissue paper.”

“Just play along,” Castiel chastised, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Dean’s lips. “I promise you’ll like it.”

Dean huffed but smiled. “Okay, fine.” This is _not_ what Dean expected when Cas had asked him to strip and lay out on the bed.

Castiel finished tying the tinsel, making sure to end it with a bow for added effect. He finished and pulled back, sitting straddled across Dean’s thighs and admiring his beautiful body.

Dean cocked a brow at Castiel. “So what do you plan to do with me, _Alpha?”_

Castiel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bag of supplies he’d left there. He then pulled out two tubs of frosting, one red and one green, along with a couple of spatulas.

Dean frowned up at Cas. “What are you going to do with that?” he asked, already suspecting he knew the answer.

“Just hold still,” Castiel replied, pulling open the tub of green frosting and dipping in the spatula. He then proceeded to _paint_ the outline of a christmas tree on Dean’s chest.

Dean gaped up at Castiel, then started to squirm a little as the frosting teased his bare skin. “I hope you’re planning on cleaning up after yourself,” he gasped out.

Castiel just grinned and switched to the red, adding balls of red inside the tree to look like ornaments. When he was finished, he put the frosting away and grabbed his phone, taking a picture. “You’re a regular work of art,” he teased.

“Haha, very funny,” Dean sniped back. “What else are you going to do, shove a candy cane up my ass?”

Castiel laughed. “No, I’m going to enjoy my Christmas dessert.” He then bent down and licked a long stripe through the tree made of frosting.

Dean gasped and arched his back, pressing up into the Alpha.

“Like that?” Castiel asked, diving in to lick some more frosting off.

“Y-yes,” Dean stuttered, moaning as Castiel’s tongue licked the frosting off one of his nipples.

“I knew you would,” Castiel murmured, continuing to slowly lick Dean clean.

Dean whimpered and moaned as his Alpha took his time enjoying the frosting. His cock was hard and his hole was wet with want, eager for Cas to move his tongue south. But the Alpha was fixated on Dean’s chest, and didn’t let up until every last speck of frosting was gone.

When Castiel was done he sat back, grinning down at his panting omega. “I told you that you’d like that.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but now I’m all sticky.” He pouted and squirmed.

Castiel smiled and bent in for another kiss. “I’ve got two words for you.” He leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear, “Shower sex.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Ok ok if this hasn’t been asked yet, I’m upset but slight canonverse (cas is an angel) and dean convinces him that he has to sit on top of the tree (or cas totally misunderstands the whole ‘angel on top of a tree’ thing and does it himself.)
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluff, established relationship, crack-ish, canon!verse adjacent

Dean had rolled his eyes when Sam came home with a Christmas tree and bags full of lights and ornaments, but now that they had the thing up he had to admit it looked awesome.

It was super tall, apparently Sam decided that they needed a tall tree to fit their high bunker ceiling. It had been a bitch to get the lights and ornaments on the top part, but now it looked spectacular.

And Dean had to admit, this was just the kind of little family activity they needed. Things had been a little different around the bunker since Castiel had finally gotten up the nerve to claim Dean. Something that made Dean more than pleased, but had made Sam a little edgy. It was hard for the Alpha to put aside the instincts to protect his omega brother and accept that he had an Alpha of his own to look after him now.  

“All we’re missing is the angel on the top,” Dean lamented, looking up at the bare top of the tree.

Castiel frowned. “Why would you put an angel on the tree?”

“To decorate the top,” Dean said, completely missing where his mate was going with the word ‘angel.’

“That’s a strange custom,” Castiel said, looking up at the top of the tree with trepidation.

“The tree just doesn’t look finished without it,” Dean lamented. He shrugged. “Oh well, next year I guess.” He turned to Castiel with a smile. “This calls for some hot chocolate. Spiked! You want some, babe?”

“Sure,” Castiel said, nodding. He watched as Sam and Dean left the room, then looked back up at the towering tree. This was going to be difficult, but he really wanted to make Dean happy, and he’d seemed quite sad about the missing angel.

He’d probably break a few ornaments and limbs on the way up, but he could fix them, so it was no bother.

* * *

Sam and Dean returned to the war room hot chocolate in hand. Dean frowned when he realized Cas was missing, and he set the warm drinks down on the table.

“Cas?” Dean called, looking around.

“Up here, Dean,” came Castiel’s rumbling voice.

Dean’s jaw dropped as he looked up at the top of the tree, where Castiel sat, legs and arms wrapped around the very top. He seemed to be completely defying gravity, there’s no way that tree should be holding his weight.

“Cas, what are you doing up there?” Dean demanded, trying not to laugh. “ _How_ did you get up there?” Not a single ornament was out of place.

Sam had already lost it, and he roared with laughter to the point that he had to sit down.

Castiel frowned. “You wanted an angel on the top of the tree. Is this not what you wanted?”

Dean realized what had gone wrong, and he doubled over as laughter burst out of him. “No, babe, please come down, that’s not what I meant,” he gasped out.

“I do not understand,” Castiel grumbled, climbing back down the tree. He broke several branches and ornaments again, making Sam wince, but he zapped them all back in place as soon as his feet were on the ground.

“Babe,” Dean took Castiel’s hands in his. “We put an angel _ornament_ on the top of the tree, not a real angel.”

Castiel glowered, clearly embarrassed by the misunderstanding.

“Hey,” Dean said, grinning and pressing a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips. “That was one of the sweetest things you’ve ever done for me. Thank you.”

Castiel smiled, relaxing and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “I just want to make you happy, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “My big tough Alpha,” he said, then leaned in for another lingering kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> I had an idea for the kinkmas thing? Cas gets Dean for Christmas (both over 16) and Cas claims him under the tree while Dean is still bound up with ribbon? Consent wise no more extreme than dub-con please? 
> 
> I was thinking he claims Dean while the people there for the holiday still are there? Like they tell him to take a run at it to see if he’s okay or not and yeah? Like voyerist type stuff (and possibly humiliation? The second ones not too important)? Sorry for rambling on
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Dubcon (almost noncon to full, happy consent, although heavily influenced by mating instincts), under age Dean (17), knotting, claiming, humiliation, bondage, collars, gags, owned!Dean,

When Castiel woke up on Christmas morning he felt a rush of excitement, just like he used to get when he was a kid. Only this year it was for a very adult reason.

Castiel was 19, and his parents had been insinuating that it was time the young Alpha had his own omega. They’d been dropping hints, asking which omegas in town he liked. He’d told them, and they’d suggested they might find out if any of the omegas were available to purchase.

Castiel got dressed quickly, hoping he’s guess about his present would be correct. He hurried out of his room and down the stairs, trying not to run for fear of his mother chastising him. When he finally made it to the living room with their huge Christmas tree, he found most of his family were already awake.

And under the Christmas tree was a very naked omega, hogtied on his stomach with his  wrists and ankles bound together with red ribbon. Other than that, the only other things he wore were a black leather collar around his neck and a festive red ball gag in his mouth.  His eyes were wide and nervous, watching Castiel carefully.

And it wasn’t just any omega. It was Dean _freaking_ Winchester, the number one omega on Castiel’s wish list. 

They’d been in school together before Castiel graduated, and he’d always wanted him. He couldn’t believe he was actually there, tied up with a bow under the Christmas tree.

“Please tell me he’s for me,” Castiel said, voice rough with want. He cast his eyes desperately around the room, searching out and finding his parents sitting on the couch.

His parents grinned at him, and his father spoke. “Read the engraving on his collar,” he said.

Castiel looked back to Dean, and he moved closer to inspect the silver plaque on the back of the collar. It read ‘Property of Castiel Novak.’

“Oh, thank you!” He cried, running back to hug both his parents. “He’s just the omega I wanted, how did you get him?”

Castiel’s mother smiled. “We purchased him for you. We offered his family a price they simply couldn’t refuse, and promised him a place in a predominant household.”

They were just that, the Novak family was quite wealthy. His siblings and several cousins, aunts and uncles were already in the room, watching as the young Alpha received his omega. His older Alpha siblings already had omegas of their own, who all knelt obediently on the floor next to their mates. They were all naked and collared, just like Dean, and several of them were heavily pregnant.

“Well, try him out,” Castiel’s father said, gesturing to Dean. “You have to knot an omega to get a feel for them.”

Castiel’s cock twitched with interest, and he turned back to Dean. He wasn’t bothered at all that this would happen in front of his family, it was quite normal in their family for an Alpha to enjoy their omega in mixed company.

Dean looked up at Castiel with wide, scared eyes, and the Alpha was reminded that Dean was from a very different family. One where omegas wore clothes and went to school. He was clearly quite frightened, and Castiel didn’t want his future mate to be unhappy.

* * *

Dean was scared. The morning had been such a whirlwind, his parents had only just told him he’d been sold when the Novaks showed up to pick him up, barely giving him time to adjust to what was happening before he found himself naked and bound under a Christmas tree.

He’d actually been a little relieved when he’d seen Castiel enter the room. At least this was a familiar face, and an Alpha Dean actually didn’t hate. He’d always been nice to Dean, and on a better day the omega would admit to having had a crush on him.

Dean stiffened when he heard Castiel’s father suggest the young Alpha should knot him, and he looked at Cas in fear as the Alpha approached. But then he surprised Dean, kneeling by his head and cupping his face in his hands.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel murmured, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “It’s me, Cas. You remember me, right?”

Dean slowly nodded, unable to speak through the gag.

Castiel smiled. “I promise, I’m going to take such good care of you. You have no idea how happy it makes me to have you as my omega.”

Dean relaxed a little, responding to the Alpha’s calm words in spite of his trepidation. There was something about the Alpha’s scent that made him want to submit.

“I’m going to knot you,” Castiel said calmly, reaching around and pressing his thumb against Dean’s entrance. “You belong to me now, Dean. But don’t worry, I take good care of what’s mine.”

Dean whimpered into the gag as Cas teased his hole, and he blushed when he felt himself get wet under the touch. His body was responding to the Alpha, happy to give him what he wanted.

“Are you ready to submit to me, Dean?” Castiel asked, rumbling voice getting thicker.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. This was happening whether he wanted it to or not, but he found his fear had slipped away, slowly being replaced by intense instincts to please this Alpha.

Castiel smiled down at him. “That’s my good omega,” he murmured, moving around behind Dean.

Dean tried to watch over his shoulder to see what the Alpha would do, and his face bloomed red when Castiel simply spread his legs open without bothering to undo the ribbon that hogtied him. Two fingers were then pressing past his entrance, and Dean whimpered into the gag as they sunk in deep, working him open.

“He’s very responsive,” Castiel’s father commented, admiring.

Dean’s face burned at the reminder of the other people in the room, but he couldn’t help the gush of slick in response.

“I think he likes having an audience,” Castiel chuckled, pumping his fingers faster inside Dean. He continued for another minute before pulling his fingers free, wiping the slick on Dean’s ass before pulling out his hard cock, lining it up to Dean’s open hole.

Dean couldn’t help but moan into his gag as the Alpha’s cock slowly pressed inside him, filling him up. It felt amazing, unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and he pressed his ass back to meet it.

The Alphas in the room chuckled at the sight, making Dean’s cheeks burn hotter.

Castiel started to thrust steadily into Dean’s channel, and the omega squirmed and moaned. Castiel’s thrusts quickly got harder and faster, the young Alpha eagerly chasing his knot. Each sharp thrust sent bursts of pleasure racing through Dean, and the omega could almost feel his mind rewiring itself, tuning in on this Alpha, _his_ Alpha. If Castiel wanted to fuck him in front of his whole family, why should Dean be bothered by that? He couldn’t entirely remember.

He just knew it felt damn good, and he continued to moan, the sounds muffled by the gag as Castiel slammed harder into Dean. His knot was quickly growing now, and Dean whined as he felt it thrust against his sensitive rim, trying to force it’s way inside.

Then suddenly with one hard thrust, the Alpha’s knot slammed into Dean and locked inside, and the omega came hard without warning. His whole body shook as Castiel fucked him through it, then finally grunted and stilled as his own orgasm crashed over him.

The Alpha let out a long, satisfied groan, finally reaching down to untie the ribbon binding Dean, then reaching to remove the gag. He bent to press a gentle kiss to the back of Dean’s neck.

“I’m going to claim you now,” he murmured, gently nibbling at the back of the omega’s neck, looking for just the right spot.

Dean whined and pushed his ass back to grind against the Alpha’s knot. “Yes, Alpha, please,” he begged. He couldn’t remember ever wanting anything other than to belong to this man. “Please claim me, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled and let out a pleased growl, before biting down hard on the omega’s skin, leaving his mark on Dean’s neck.

Dean just let out a long, satisfied moan, completely oblivious to the cheers of Castiel’s family around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Advent prompt: Dean’s(18) an independent omega & he’s too busy/tired to enjoy Xmas.Older Cas starts slowly conditioning him into being more of a traditional omega and by next Xmas he’s a housewife, barefoot&pregnant. Bonus points if Dean isn’t a brat
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Dominant!Castiel, submissive!Dean, mpreg, fluff, mild feminization

Dean was exhausted.

Working retail at Christmas _sucked._ The customers sucked, the mess they left behind sucked, his managers sucked, the hours they made him work sucked.

“It just _sucks,”_ Dean grumbled, refolding a pile of shirts for what felt like the millionth time.

A deep voice came from behind Dean. “What sucks?”

Dean spun around, clutching a button up shirt. He looked up at the handsome alpha behind him with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he quickly apologized, praying the man wouldn’t tell his manager.

The alpha just smiled. “What sucks?” he asked kindly again, almost as if he really wanted to know.

Dean stared for a moment, taking in the alpha’s beautiful features and bright blue eyes. “Oh, you know, just the normal busy retail stuff, that’s all. No big deal.”

The man shook his head. “No, it’s more than that.” He frowned slightly. “I could scent the distress coming off you.”

Dean blushed. He hated that his body broadcast his emotions to alphas like that. At least this guy was nice about it. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever worked retail?” he asked.

The alpha shook his head. Of course not, he was dressed like a million bucks and was shopping in a high end boutique.

Dean took a breath. “Okay, please don’t tell my manager I said this, I really need this job and you asked.” He studied the alpha carefully for a moment. “It’s just that in retail you end up working really long, crazy hours all the way up to Christmas eve. You don’t really get time to even think about Christmas, let alone enjoy it or prepare for it.”

The alpha frowned. “That must be very difficult.”

Dean shrugged. “You get used to it. It’s worth it in the end, just to have a good job. I’m only 18 so I’m lucky to have a full time job at all.” He tried to put on a smile. “I just wish I had more time to decorate, throw a party, that kind of stuff.”

“Well as soon as you find an Alpha you won’t have to work any more,” the man said, as if that were the simple solution.

“Oh no, I like working,” Dean said quickly. “I like having my independence.”

“If you say so,” the alpha said with a smile. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

Dean smiled politely. “I’m Dean.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Dean,” Castiel said, then gently took the button up shirt from the omega’s hands, deftly folded it and put it down.

Dean eyes him skeptically. “Are you sure you’ve never worked retail?”

Castiel grinned. “I just like my clothes neatly folded. And I always try to pick up after myself in a shop.”

Dean returned the grin. “You’re my favorite kind of customer.”

Castiel eyed Dean with a different kind of interest. “Dean, I don’t suppose you have a lunch break coming up? Would you let me treat you? If it’s not too forward to say, you’re quite beautiful and I’d very much like to get to know you.”

Dean’s face bloomed in a bright blush. “Oh, um not really. I mean, I’d like that, but my lunch isn’t for two hours.”

“I can wait,” Castiel said quickly. “Or leave and come back, I mean.”

“Oh.” Dean looked up at the alpha with wide eyes, quite shocked that such a handsome man would be that interested in him. “Okay, sure.”

Castiel smiled, relaxing a little at Dean’s acceptance. “Great. I’ll see you in two hours.”

Dean watched him go, trying to suppress the flutter in his stomach.

* * *

**Exactly One Year Later**

Dean hummed to himself as he strung up another garland along the banister that lead from the entry hall up to the second floor, carefully weaving in the lights. Castiel had given him free range to decorate the house from top to bottom, and Dean was determined to go completely over the top with it.

When he was done he stepped back to admire his work, resting a hand on the swell of his six month baby bump. He smiled to himself when he felt the pup kick. “You’re right, baby, needs more lights.”

Dean’s long cotton maternity skirt flowed gently around his legs as he padded through the house and into his office (it was _not_ a craft room), where he’d laid out all the decorations he was working with. He still couldn’t believe sometimes that he was living in a house big enough for both him and his Alpha to have their own offices, with plenty of bedrooms left over for future pups.

Dean collected more lights and a bag of little artificial red flowers. He walked back out to the entry hall, absently thanking the heated marble floors under his bare feet. He quickly went back to work on the garland, making sure to get it just right.

It was hard to believe this was Dean’s life now. Literally barefoot and pregnant, a good little housewife helping with the upkeep of his Alpha’s home. He wasn’t really sure how he’d gotten to this point so fast.

Castiel had courted him for three months before finally claiming the omega, and Dean had quit his retail job the very next day. Somehow all of Dean’s determination to remain an independent omega had faded in the face of a handsome alpha who could more than provide for him. It had triggered something in Dean, a deep need to please his mate and show his submission.

Castiel was dominant in quiet ways. When Dean had first moved in, the alpha had asked him not to wear shoes in the house, telling him it wasn’t proper for mated omegas to wear shoes indoors. Dean had complied without much thought, submitting to his alpha’s gentle order on instinct. When Dean had gotten pregnant Castiel had started to bring home skirts and dresses, which Dean wore with no argument.

Today Dean wore his favorite AC/DC teeshirt, one of the only ones big enough to fit over his belly, and a long grey skirt. It was incredibly comfortable, something that Dean was definitely prioritizing as his pregnancy progressed.

Dean turned at the sound of the front door opening, and he turned with a smile, pleased to see his alpha was home.

Castiel smiled as he stepped through the door and closed it behind him, before making his way over to Dean. “That looks beautiful, baby,” he said, admiring Dean’s handiwork on the balcony.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean replied, beaming up at his mate.

Castiel bent to press a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, his hand coming to rest possessively on the omega’s belly. “How are you feeling today?”

“Great,” Dean said, honestly. He had yet to experience any serious discomfort with his pregnancy. “I think I kinda love being pregnant,” he admitted.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Castiel said, smiling widely. “Because you know I intend to keep you pregnant for quite a while,” he teased.

Dean blushed and ducked his face. “Yes, of course, Alpha. I want that, too.” Castiel had made his intentions for a large family quite clear.

“I know you do,” Castiel said, pride shining on his face. “Now, let’s go sit down for dinner and talk about that big party you want to throw.”

Dean beamed. “Really? We can have the party?”

“Of course we can,” Castiel said, cupping Dean’s cheek. “I want our first Christmas together as mates to be everything you’ve ever wanted out of the holiday. And I want to make up for those ‘sucky’ years working retail. Anything you want, baby.”

Dean melted into the alpha’s strong chest, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. “All I really want is you, Alpha.”

Castiel chuckled. “Well you already have me, so just let me spoil you a little?”

Dean grinned up at his mate. “Well, if you insist.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Activist!Omega!Dean and TraditionalAlpha!Cas hate each other but get stuck under the mistletoe at an office party.
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Dubcon (instincts make Dean submit), dominant/traditional Castiel, not-submissive Dean becomes submissive, claiming, mild humiliation, knotting, mpreg mentioned, collars mentioned, spanking mentioned

Everyone in the office knew Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak didn’t get along.

First there was Dean, the hot headed young omega, ready and willing to challenge any Alpha in his path. He was an activist for omega rights, swore up and down he’d never be mated to an Alpha, and _hated_ traditionalists.

Traditionalists like Castiel Novak. Where as Dean was only 24, Castiel was 32. The Alpha came from a traditional family, one where the omegas were collared and kept at home to raise the pups. Rumor had it his older brothers didn’t even allow their omegas to wear clothes.

So yeah, they butt heads at any given opportunity. Dean was very outspoken, and not afraid to tell people what he thought about Castiel’s beliefs. Castiel would respond that Dean just needed to find and Alpha who could keep him under control. They actually rarely spoke to each other directly, it was mostly a war of hot glares and snide comments to poor, innocent coworkers caught in the middle.

And they were both ignoring what they already knew. That their scents were definitely compatible. But that was the one thing they hadn’t told anyone, neither of them wanting anything to do with the other.

Today was the office holiday party, and Dean was currently chatting with Barb from accounting while trying not to side eye Castiel while he gossiped about him. “Part of me wishes he’d just take a mate, because maybe then he’ll mellow out on the omega shit. But the other part of me feels bad for the poor omega who gets stuck with him.”

“Mmmhmm…” Barb didn’t seem to be listening. She had, after all, heard all of this before.

Dean realized the target of his venting didn’t seem to be listening, so he excused himself to go fetch a drink. He noticed Castiel standing in a small group of Alphas near the beverage table, and he couldn’t help but slip in close enough to eavesdrop.

“I’m still looking for the right omega,” Castiel was saying. “I need an omega who is prepared for the lifestyle of a traditional household. It requires a particularly submissive instinct, and proper childbearing hips,” he added with a chuckle.

Dean scowled. _He was such a pig!_ Determined to continue ignoring the Alpha, he moved away, determined to get that drink and make it a strong one. He served up something that smelled Christmasy and heavily spiked, then turned to scan the room, looking for one of his friends. Preferably a friend who would let him bitch about how terrible Castiel was.

“Eavesdropping is very rude Dean.”

Dean jumped when he heard Castiel’s familiar, rumbling voice, and he spun around to look up at the Alpha. It was moments like these that Dean couldn’t help but notice how incredibly handsome Castiel actually was, especially as his blue eyes were piercing him.

Dean remembered himself and he scowled. “Yeah, well, that’s me, the rude and rebellious omega,” he sniped, rolling his eyes.

Castiel surprised Dean by smiling. “Yes, it’s a shame you don’t have an Alpha to punish you. I’m sure that would help your attitude considerably.”

Dean just scoffed, he’d heard it all before. “Right, and I’m sure you’d just _love_ to be that Alpha, wouldn’t you? Bend me over your knee and spank me into submission,” he said, doing his best to mock the Alpha.

Castiel just frowned, making it clear that Dean had succeeded.

“Well, what have we here?” asked Barb, suddenly appearing at their sides. “Looks like you boys have found yourself under some mistletoe,” she pointed out, grinning wickedly. “You know what that means.”

Dean and Castiel both looked up at the bunch of mistletoe over their heads, realizing she was right.

Castiel smirked. “Well I have no problem kissing Dean, but you know how he feels about _traditions._ I’m sure he’ll declare the mistletoe is a misogynist and stomp off to tell all his omega friends about it.”

Dean glared. “I have no problem with mistletoe. Only Alphas who think they’re better than everyone.”

“Great!” Barb cheered, interrupting. “If you’re both in agreement, then let’s see that kiss!”

Dean looked back to Castiel again, trying to figure out how the hell he’d ended up in this position. But damn Castiel had him cornered, if he turned him down now he’d look like a coward. “Well, hurry up and kiss me, you jerk,” he demanded.

Despite his demand, Dean was still startled when Castiel didn’t hesitate, simply swooped in and grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him firmly. The Alpha’s tongue quickly pushing inside Dean’s mouth.

Dean was tense for a moment, then couldn’t help but relax into the kiss, letting the Alpha claim and explore his mouth. Castiel’s strong hands moved from his face to wrap around his waist, and Dean whimpered into the kiss as instincts flooded his mind. This Alpha smelled _right_ , and the omega in him wanted to please him, to submit in anyway that the man demanded of him.

Dean whined when Castiel pulled away from the kiss, leaning in for more. The alpha put a gentle hand around his neck, making the omega shudder at the possessive feeling.

“Come,” Castiel said, using the hand on Dean’s neck to guide him out of the room.

Dean just let himself be lead away, absently aware of a few coworkers grumbling and exchanging money. Clearly a bet being settled.

Castiel led Dean down the hall and into his office, closing the door behind him. He turned on Dean with intensity shining in his eyes. “I’m going to make you mine, Dean,” he murmured. “I’m going to claim you, and train you into the perfect little omega that I know you can be.”

Castiel slowly advanced on Dean, and the omega shivered as the Alpha’s strong presence overwhelmed him, making him feel small and submissive in a way he’d never felt before.

“Tell me you want it, Dean,” Castiel said, moving closer still. “Tell me you’ll go back out there and quit your job, let me take you home and collar you, keep you well bred and full of pups.” He got close enough to put a hand on Dean’s cheek. “I know you’ll need training. But I have no problem teaching you, and punishing you when you need it. I know you can learn.”

Dean whimpered and slumped back against the desk behind him, squeezing his eyes shut. But he couldn’t block it out, couldn’t deny the way his cock was growing hard and his hole was leaking slick. His whole body wanted everything Castiel was saying, wanted to be kept and collared and bred.

“I want it,” Dean whispered.

“You want what?” Castiel asked, arms moving to wrap around Dean’s waist. “Tell me.”

Dean whined but continued. “I want to be your omega. Anything you want, I’ll do it, just please! Please claim me?” By the time Dean was finished he was baring his neck to the Alpha, in submission and invitation.

And Castiel took it, biting down hard on Dean’s neck, teeth marking the omega as owned. Then just as quickly he spun Dean around and roughly yanked down his dress pants, and just a moment later he was pushing his hard cock into Dean’s very wet and ready hole.

Dean let out a loud moan as he was suddenly filled, the Alpha slamming into him hard with the pace of a claiming fuck. It was all he could do to bend over the desk and hold on, submitting to the Alpha’s need to take and own. Each sharp thrust drove a cry from Dean’s throat, and it didn’t seem like long at all before the Alpha’s knot started to swell inside him. After all the build up of the fighting and arguing it wasn’t going to take long on this first time.

Dean’s mind was spinning from the pleasure and the rush of hormones from being claimed. It wasn’t long before he was coming hard, his new Alpha continuing to drive him through as he continued to chase his knot.

Castiel groaned as his hips slapped against Dean’s ass with each thrust, until finally his knot managed to push inside Dean and the Alpha came with a grunt, his knot fully swelling to tie the two of them together.

Castiel collapsed against Dean’s back, breathing hard and nuzzling into the skin of his new mate’s neck, pressing little kisses to his skin. “This is much better than fighting.”

Dean huffed a small laugh, still coming to grips with what had just happened. He surprised himself when he let out a content sigh as Castiel’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the desk, moving them so Castiel could sit on his chair, bringing Dean down to sit on his lap while they waited out his knot.

Castiel smiled and ran a hand over Dean’s flat belly. “When is your next heat due? I want to breed you right away.”

“In a couple weeks, but I’m on birth control,” Dean said, answering honestly without thought.

Castiel frowned. “You’re coming off the birth control today. A good omega should be kept bred up, and that’s what I intend to do with you.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it, his instincts demanding him to accept his alpha’s decision. “Yes, Alpha,” was all he could manage.

Castiel smiled, wrapping a hand gently around Dean’s neck. “I can’t wait to see you in a collar. I’ve got a beautiful one at home, all ready for you. You were meant to be kept naked and collared, I always knew that.”

Dean’s moan startled even himself as a shudder of pleasure ran through his body at his Alpha’s words. Logically he knew he shouldn’t be okay with this, but he just couldn’t convince himself he still cared. He just wanted to please his Alpha, he couldn’t quite think about anything else at the moment.

When Castiel’s knot finally faded, he pulled Dean off his lap and set him on his feet. As Dean pulled up his slacks he was embarrassed to noticed the top button was missing, popped off in the Alpha’s haste.

“Doesn’t matter,” Castiel said, noticing the same thing as he stood and tucked himself away. “You won’t be wearing those again anyway.”

Oh. _Right_.

Dean did his best to zip up his pants, having to hold the top shut. He could already feel a little slick and alpha seed leaking out of his hole, and he knew he reeked of recently claimed omega.

“Come,” Castiel said, putting a hand on the back of Dean’s neck to guide him back out of his office.

Dean’s face burned red as he realized they had to pass through the party to get out, then even brighter as Castiel marched him right up to their boss, Zachariah.

“Forgive me,” Castiel said with a smile. “But I have to inform you that Dean is quitting, effective immediately. I won’t have my omega working, he needs to stay at home.”

Zachariah just smiled and nodded. “That’s very understandable, Castiel. Congratulations on claiming your omega.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said, smiling wider. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get him home. He needs to be cleaned up and collared.”

Dean’s face burned hotter, feeling the eyes of the whole office on him. He was embarrassed that they all knew what had just happened in Castiel’s office, knew he was going to be a kept and collared omega. Except he was happy about that too, which was very confusing.

“I always knew a good Alpha could break him, hopefully he’ll be less stubborn now,” Zachariah said.

“I’m sure I can handle him,” Castiel said with a proud smile, putting gentle pressure on Dean’s neck again to guide him out of the building. “Come, Dean.”

Dean just followed submissively. “Yes, Alpha.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Super prompt combo attack: “Idk if I sent it in or just thought it, but cas proposing to Dean (or the other way around) either in front of family (or not and sex after)” and “Christmas with the family? (With inside jokes that cas doesn’t get and opening presents and fireplaces)” and “Idk if you do sabriel but maybe a destiel/sabriel christmas” and “Spending christmas with deans parents when cas proposes in front of his family?
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluff, more fluff, then some extra fluff on top of it all.

Dean glanced over where Castiel sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, and he couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed his boyfriend fidgeting nervously. “You don’t need to be worried, babe, my parents love you. It will be fine.”

Castiel smiled at Dean, clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to calm down. “I know. It’s just this is our first Christmas doing the whole family thing, I really want everything to go right.”

“I’m sure it will,” Dean said. “It’s just my parents, Sammy, and Gabriel. We see them all the time, why should Christmas be any different?”

Castiel shrugged, looking down at his hands. “I guess it’s not.” He looked up at Dean. “I’m just happy to be spending it with you.”

Dean grinned and reached out to take Castiel’s hand. “Me too.”

It wasn’t very long before they were parking in front of John and Mary’s house, and the two of them made their way up the walk hand-in-hand. Dean decided to knock instead of letting himself in with his key, knowing his mom would appreciate the opportunity to greet them at the door.

The door opened to reveal Mary, who smiled widely and waved them into the house. “Come in, come in! Merry Christmas!” She hugged them both and gave them each a kiss on the cheek before closing the door behind them.

Then John was there, and he smiled and hugged them both, echoing Mary’s words. “There’s mulled wine in the kitchen, your mom made way too much, please drink some. Sam and Gabe are in there.”

Sam and Gabriel had been mated for a couple years. Cas and Dean had actually met at their wedding, they’d both even been in the wedding party, both of them brothers of the respective grooms. They’d hit it off immediately, but held off dating for a long time. They knew it was a little weird for two sets of brothers to be dating, not to mention how screwed up everything would be if they broke up. But eventually they’d caved and they’d started dating.

Cas and Dean dropped off their presents under the Christmas tree in the living room before making their way into the kitchen. They found Sam and Gabriel there as promised.

Gabriel greeted them both with a big smile. “Big bro and boo’s big bro!” he cried, pulling them both into a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

Sam just smiled fondly at his mate, the Alpha was very tolerant of his omega’s antics. Possibly even enjoyed them, although that still baffled Dean.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Sam said, hugging his brother when his mate had finally let go. He hugged Cas too, smiling at the other Alpha. “I’m so glad we finally get to do Christmas as a family.”

Dean helped himself to the mulled wine, pouring a glass for Castiel, too. “Yeah Sammy, it’s real nice. Now let’s go set up Monopoly, I’m ready to get drunk and bankrupt you.”

Castiel laughed. “Is that how you spend your Christmas?”

“Only until dinner is ready,” Dean said, the four of them heading into the living room. It was extra cozy with the tree all lit up and the fire in the fireplace already going strong. “We would help with dinner, but _Mom is a controlling Alpha who never let’s anyone in the kitchen._ ” He made sure to say that loud enough that Mary would be able to hear from where she was setting the table in the dining room.

“I heard that!” She called back. “I’m not a controlling Alpha, I’m just a mom who wants her kids to have fun on Christmas.”

“You see what we’re up against?” Dean said, pulling out the Monopoly box and starting to set it up. “We’re not going to be adults in this house until we finally give her grandkids.”

“Hopefully by next Christmas,” Sam said, taking Gabriel’s hand in his. Gabe just grinned at his Alpha.

“Ugh, keep your sap away from me,” Dean said, playfully shoving his brother’s shoulder. He moved closer to Castiel, leaning into his side. “Thank god you’re here this year, I’ve been the third wheel for the last two years!”

Castiel smiled and put an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, we can out sap them all day long.”

Dean grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

“Gross!” Sam called, laughing when his brother turned to glare at him.

Castiel cut off Dean before he could snipe back. “So, when do we open presents?”

“Oh, we do it after dessert,” Dean said, turning back to Cas. “I know that’s a little backward, I know people usually does presents in the morning. But when Sam and I moved out we starting doing Christmas dinner, and since we weren’t here in the morning, so we just started a new tradition and now we save the presents for the very last.”

“Oh, that sounds kind of nice,” Castiel said. “Something to look forward to all day.” He glanced over at the pile of presents under the tree.

* * *

Monopoly easily took up most of the afternoon, and Dean actually didn’t get drunk, only pleasantly buzzed. He also didn’t manage to bankrupt his brother, as usual the game wasn’t even close to done by the time they had to give it up. Dinner was just as delicious as it always was, and when they were done they moved back into the living room to eat pie and drink coffee.

When they were finally finished and the plates were all cleared, Dean turned to Castiel with a big grin. “Present time! I hope you got me something good!” He playfully bumped his shoulder against the Alpha’s.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll like it,” Castiel said, returning the smile.

Dean saw a hint of nervousness in the Alpha’s eyes, and the omega could tell his boyfriend was actually a little nervous about whether or not he’d like his gift. Dean decided that was adorable.

John took the lead and picked up a present, handing it to Mary with a smile.

“For me?” She asked, returning the smile and taking the gift. Inside was a delicate gold necklace. “Oh, John, it’s beautiful!”

They continued to pass around gifts, opening them one by one. Finally Castiel picked up the big flat box that was Dean’s gift and handed it to him.

Dean smiled as he took it, shaking gently. “Feels like clothes,” he commented. “It’s very light.”

He undid the ribbon and revealed a soft green sweater. Dean smiled and touched it, pulling it out of the box to hold it in front of him. “I was right! It’s lovely, Cas, th-”

A black velvet box fell out of the folds of the sweater and landed in the box with a thump.

“Is that-” Dean looked over to see Castiel get out of his seat on the couch and get down on the floor on one knee. Dean’s hands flew to cover his mouth, not noticing his mother and Gabriel doing the same thing.

Castiel reached out and picked up the ring box from where it had landed, took a deep breath and then opened it, turning it to Dean. “Dean Winchester? Will you be my husband and my mate?” He stared up at the omega with hope and a little bit of terror in his eyes.

For a moment Dean couldn’t breathe. Then he realized this was really happening and he had to say something before Castiel melted into a puddle of nerves. He nodded quickly, finally finding his words. “Yes, of course!” he squeaked out.

Mary and John applauded and cheered, Sammy whooped and Gabriel squealed. Castiel grinned and slid the ring onto Dean’s finger with shaking hands, then reached up to pull his new fiancee down into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Castiel let out a relieved breath, and Dean realized the real reason the Alpha had been acting anxious all day. His eyes narrowed and he leaned in to scent Castiel’s neck. “You sneaky Alpha!” he crowed. “You wore blockers today so I couldn’t scent how nervous you were!”

Castiel grinned. “You would have seen it coming a mile away if I hadn’t. I wanted to surprise you.”

Dean huffed and smiled. “Well you did.” He looked down at the ring, admiring the way the stone caught the light. He looked back up at Castiel, leaning in for another kiss. “Best. Christmas present. Ever.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> (For Kinkmas) Badboy!Dean and cocky jock!Castiel are enemies. Cas learns he’s Dean’s secret Santa and what he wants is surprising: to be fucked by Castiel Novak. Cue rough fucking in public, big humiliation kink, slutty!Dean, and claiming at the end
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Enemies to lovers, slut shaming, public sex, knotting, claiming

“You look like a peacock in that stupid letterman’s jacket.”

Castiel turned around, already glaring, already knowing exactly who was insulting him. Dean fucking Winchester, asshole, delinquent, omega _brat._

“Fuck off, Winchester,” Castiel snapped. “Don’t you have a class to skip?”

Dean just smirked and turned around to saunter off, having had his fun poking at Castiel. It really didn’t help that the boy was gorgeous, and knew he could use that to his benefit. He liked to strut around the school like he owned it, always in dark jeans and a leather jacket, always chatting with very interested alphas.

Castiel caught himself staring at the omega’s perky ass in his tight jeans, and he growled and turned away, slamming his locker door.

“Castiel?”

“What?” he snapped, turning around to see his friend Charlie standing there, eyes wide. “Oh. I’m sorry, fucking Dean was just-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know how the story goes,” Charlie interrupted. “Dean baits you, you get angry, he knows he’s won because you won’t hit an omega.”

Castiel frowned. “Yes, well… He’s an asshole.”

“No he’s not, he just likes seeing you all puffy,” Charlie said, holding up a small plastic bucket in front of Castiel’s face before the Alpha could object to her last comment. “Senior class Secret Santa! Pick one, if you get your name, put it back and pick again.”

The bucket was actually labeled “optional not religious winter gift exchange.” Better safe than sorry, Charlie had said, on account of public school rules about religious holidays being stupid.

“Fine.” Castiel reached inside the bucket and drew out a blank envelope and started to open it. The first thing he saw on the top was the name: Dean Winchester.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Castiel muttered, closing it again. “I got Dean, let me try again, I’m not buying that jerk a gift.”

“Ah-ah!” Charlie quickly snatched the bucket back. “Nope, that’s against the rules! Sorry, you’ll just have to live with it.”

Castiel growled. “I hate you right now.”

“I love you, too!” Charlie singsonged, scampering away to find someone else to pull a name from her bucket.

Castiel wanted to ignore the envelope, or better yet throw it away, but curiosity got the better of him so he opened it.

To make their secret santa a little easier, they would write gift suggestions under their name, and Castiel wondered what someone like Dean would even want.

Castiel’s eyes went wide as he read the only item listed under Dean’s name.

_“Convince Castiel Novak to fuck me. Any time, any place. (I’ve been trying to bait that idiot for months, but he won’t make the move.)”_

Castiel’s head spun as he tried to process the information. Dean didn’t hate him, the little asshole had the hots for him and was trying to provoke him into fucking him.

“Okay, fine,” Castiel growled, stuffing the envelope in his pocket. He opened his locker and shoved his books inside, not needing them anymore.

Cas then turned and stormed down the hall, heading in the direction Dean had gone, trying to catch the omega’s scent. He stopped when he caught it, and he turned a hall corner, heading the way it came.

He found Dean in the science hall, leaning against someone’s locker and talking to a couple of Alphas. His hip was popped out suggestively, and Castiel’s eyes narrowed at the sight.

* * *

Dean was having fun, chatting up a couple of big, dumb Alphas, knowing he wasn’t ever going to let either of them anywhere near his pants. It was like a game for him, get their attention and see how long he could keep them on the hook. Or maybe he’d let one of them fuck him if they stuck around long enough, it would really come down to his mood in the moment.

Castiel’s deep voice was suddenly snapping at him. “Dean!”

He spun around, eyes going wide as the Alpha came stalking toward him, and he could see something new and focused in the Alpha’s face. He couldn’t help but blush, feeling like he’d been caught out doing something naughty.

“I’ve got your Secret Santa present,” Castiel said, a smirk on his face as he slowly backed Dean against the lockers.

Dean’s eyes went wide. “Oh, uh, you do?” Arousal flooded the omega as the Alpha towered over him.

“Yeah.” Castiel pushed in closer to Dean, pressing their hips together so Dean could feel his hard cock pressing against him. “Turns out you just really need my cock in your little hole, don’t you?”

Dean whimpered, slumping a little into the lockers as the Alpha’s words sent a deep shudder through him. “Oh _god_ _yes.”_

Castiel growled and spun Dean around, pressing his face to the lockers, reaching around to undo the front of the omega’s jeans. “Any time, any place?”

Dean whimpered, face burning even as he pushed his ass back against the Alpha’s cock. “Yes!”

Castiel roughly yanked Dean’s jeans and boxers down, baring his ass in the middle of the hall. A growing crowd of teenagers had gathered to watch, hoping they were witnessing a claiming. A few even had their phones out.

Castiel pulled out his hard cock, and without any warning he pushed inside, making the omega cry out as he was suddenly filled. It was incredibly intense, the omega still quite tight without any attempt at preparation, but his body was eager to accept the Alpha and produced copious amounts of slick to ease the way.

Dean let out a long moan as Castiel started to move inside him, slowly at first, then harder, until his hips were slapping against the omega’s ass with each thrust. He whimpered when he felt the Alpha’s hot mouth on his neck, licking and nibbling.

“You like this, don’t you?” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear. “Getting fucked in front of damn near half the school, letting them all see what a whore you are for my cock.” His hand grabbed Dean’s chin, making him turn his head so he could see how many people were watching. He spoke louder so the crowd could hear. “They all know Dean fucking Winchester will do anything for a knot, that you’re not happy unless that little hole of yours is stuffed full.”

Dean whined and nodded, face burning and cock throbbing. “Yes,” he whimpered, pushing his ass back to meet each rough thrust of Castiel’s cock. The humiliation burned, but somehow it only turned him on all the more, making him desperate. “Please, Alpha!”

“You just really need to be owned, don’t you Dean? Need a strong Alpha to take control and keep you in line.” The Alpha’s rough voice rumbled in Dean’s ear. “Do you want me to claim you, so I can knot that little hole of yours any time I want it?” He pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, cock still thrusting hard inside the omega. “Do you want me to collar you and make you submit?”

Dean whined and pressed his ass back to meet the snap of Castiel’s hips. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” He cried out. “Take me, please Alpha!” He babbled, plenty loud enough for everyone to hear. “Wanna be yours, please, I need it!”

Castiel snarled in his ear, his knot swelling as he thrust harder, slamming into Dean with a punishing pace, letting the omega know who he belonged to now. Then the knot finally forced it’s way inside and the Alpha bit down hard on the back of Dean’s neck, and the omega came with a long howl, slumping into the lockers in blissful submission.

Castiel finally stilled after one last thrust, the Alpha groaning as his own orgasm washed over him. His knot was firmly tied inside him, steadily pumping him full of the Alpha’s seed. Behind them the crowd of students whooped and cat called, entirely entertained. 

“Mine,” Castiel growled, kissing the mark he’d left on Dean’s skin.

Dean shuddered and let out a content sigh, despite the embarrassed blush burning his face. “Yours, Alpha.”

Castiel turned to the two Alphas, still watching with wide eyes. “You can look all you want, but this little slut belongs to me now,” he said with a chuckle.

Dean whimpered, caught in between the humiliation and intense desire from the Alpha’s words. The desire won and he pushed back against the Alpha’s knot. “Your slut, Alpha,” he moaned.

Castiel just smiled and pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Mine.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Here’s a kinky Christmas prompt: young adult Dean is broke and horny so he decides why not send the more sexy things (toys, panties, a collar) he wants on a list to Santa. A joke but a fun one. Castiel inherited the job of Santa Claus from his father and is used to giving kids what they want but when he gets the letter he decides to deliver everything to the Omega and then some personally (breeding kink, possessive!Cas, go wild <3). Shit I forgot to add but for the Santa!Castiel prompt any of your hard core kinks is a-okay and I’m down for slut shaming.
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Toys, panties, collars, claiming, knotting, slut shaming

_Dear Santa,_

_I’ve been a very good omega this year, and I’m hoping you’ll send me a few items to help me find myself an Alpha._

_Toys (dildos, plugs, or vibrators)  
_ _Panties, preferably pink satin  
_ _A beautiful new collar_

_Thank you!  
_ _Dean_

* * *

Dean hadn’t really thought that much about it when he’d written his letter to Santa. It was a joke, really, the 19 year old knew Santa didn’t exist. But it was fun to think about getting those gifts on Christmas morning, waking up to find them just magically appeared under his little tree.

He laughed to himself as he dropped it in the mail box, imagining the faces of the postal workers who opened all the Santa letters.

* * *

“Sir, I think you should see this one,” said an elf approaching Castiel’s desk, holding up a letter. “I think this letter should designate the sender to the naughty list.”

Castiel took the letter, his eyebrows raising as he read the short list. “Yes, that is quite naughty. I will handle it.”

The elf nodded and left, leaving Castiel to come up with a plan. He would see to this omega himself.

* * *

Dean slept in late Christmas morning. There was no reason to get up early, no presents under his tree. It was hard being away from his family for the holidays, but that was the price to pay for moving to a new city by himself.

He finally got out of bed, wearing just his boxer briefs and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He crossed his small studio apartment and made a cup of coffee in the little kitchen, then went to sit next to his tiny little tree.

Only Dean stopped short when he saw what was under the tree. Presents. There were three of them, beautifully wrapped.

A voice came from behind him. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Dean yelped and dropped his coffee, spinning around as the mug shattered on the floor. The was a man dressed like a younger version of Santa Claus standing behind him, where there had definitely been nobody just the moment before.

The man just glanced at the shattered mug on the floor and snapped his fingers, and there was suddenly a whole mug sitting on the coffee table, coffee still steaming. The mess on the floor was gone.

Dean looked from the coffee cup to the man and back again, gaping. “What…?”

“I’m here to personally deliver your presents, Dean,” the man said, stepping closer. His scent clearly identified him as an Alpha. “My name is Castiel, but you know me as Santa Claus.”

Dean stared at the man. “There’s no such thing as Santa.”

Castiel smiled. “You just watched me repair your mug with a snap of my fingers.” He looked over at the presents under the tree. “Open your gifts,” he ordered.

Dean didn’t know what else to do, so he moved to sit by the tree and picked up a box. When he opened it he found half a dozen pairs of pink satin panties, in a variety of cuts and styles. “How did you…”

“You wrote to me, remember?” Castiel said. “Such a horny little slut you are, asking Santa Claus for all those dirty things.” The scent of desire was rolling off the Alpha. “Now be a good omega and let me see you in one of those panties.”

Dean blushed but felt drawn to obey the handsome Alpha. So he stripped of his boxer briefs and pulled on a pair of panties trimmed with lace.

“I think those are far more appropriate for a naughty omega like yourself,” Castiel said. “Open the next one.”

Dean opened the next box, and found a dildo, a plug, and a vibrator, all nestled in tissue paper. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Castiel.

“Pick on,” Castiel ordered. “See how it feels in that naughty little hole of yours.”

Dean’s face burned as he picked up the plug, reaching inside the back of the panties to carefully push it inside himself. He was already getting wet, so it was easy, and he gasped as it sunk all the way in and his entrance closed down around the base.

Castiel grinned. “Open your last present.”

Dean picked up the last box and opened it. Inside he found a pink leather collar that perfectly matched the panties he was wearing. Engraved on the back was “Castiel’s Naughty Slut.” Dean’s hands shook a little with excitement and nerves as he looked up at Castiel with expectation.

“Put it on, Dean,” Castiel ordered. “Show me you want to belong to me.”

Without hesitating, Dean buckled the collar around his neck, eyes submissively low as he slowly approached the Alpha.

Castiel reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him to his chest. The next moment Dean’s little studio was gone, and they were in a suspiciously Christmas decorated bedroom with an honest to goodness sleigh bed. Snow was falling outside the window, and it was only snow as far as the eye could see.

“Get on the bed,” Castiel ordered. “And present yourself to be bred, little omega.”

Dean quickly scrambled to do as he was told, climbing up and pressing his face to the bed and getting up on his knees, ass up in the air. The pink satin stretched across the swell of Dean’s cheeks, and the end of the plug could be seen through the delicate fabric.

Dean tried not to squirm while Castiel took his time getting undressed. He couldn’t help but watch over his shoulder, admiring the Alpha’s well defined body.

Castiel smirked as he climbed up onto the bed behind Dean. “I’m going to claim you now, little omega. That’s your last Christmas present, an alpha to keep you knotted up and well bred. Would you like that?” He pushed the panties down just low enough that he could start to work the plug out.

Dean whined and nodded. “Yes, please Alpha!”

Castiel didn’t need any more encouragement, he simply tossed the plug aside and brought his cock up to press into the omega’s slick hole, sinking inside.

Dean let out a long moan, pushing back and begging for more.

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and started to slam in hard, filling the omega with each stroke. “Mine,” he growled. “Gonna breed you up, little omega. Fill you up with my pups.”

Dean cried out in pleasure. “Yes Alpha, wanna be full with your pups, please!” he begged.

The Alpha behind him just growled and slammed in harder, hips slapping hard against the omega’s ass with each thrust. Dean whined and moaned as the Alpha’s knot started to swell, pushing against his entrance. Dean cried out as the Alpha bit down hard on the back of his neck in the same moment that his knot slammed inside, tying them together, and Dean came hard with a loud moan.

Castiel followed right behind, knot tying them together as he came deep inside Dean. He collapsed on Dean’s back, pressing him into the soft mattress.

“You’re not on my naughty list anymore, Dean,” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Now you’re my _good_ little slut, all mine to breed up any time I choose.” He ran a finger over the words on Dean’s collar and it magically changed to ‘Castiel’s Good Slut.’

Dean let out a soft moan at Castiel’s words. “Oh, yes Alpha. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Castiel grinned. “Good. Congratulations, Mrs. Claus.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Kinkmas Prompt: Dean and Cas are spending their first Christmas together with their first pup and its really fluffy with like Dean and Cas just playing Christmas music and doing cute mate stuff. Extra points if the Pup calls Dean mama and stuff.
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluff, mpreg, of bit of feminization, talk of breeding kink

Chasing after a ten month old pup while seven months pregnant with the next one was certainly not an easy task, but somehow Dean Winchester seemed to take to it with out too much trouble. It probably helped that he was pretty fit and carried his pregnancy well, not to mention that he had the patience of a saint.

“Mama!” Jonathan cried, smashing his little hands in the tray of washable paints in front of him and smearing them all over the plastic ornaments Dean had given him to decorate.

They were having a very festive little night between the three of them. The tree was decorated, they had holiday music playing. Dean didn’t think he could remember a better Christmas.

“Okay, I think that’s as good as this little project is going to get,” Dean said, taking the plastic balls and hanging them up out of reach so they could dry.

Castiel grinned from where he sat on the couch, watching the crafting from a safe distance. “Let me just remind you that this was your idea,” he said with a chuckle.

Dean playfully glared at his mate. “You wanted to have a pup’s first Christmas ornament,” he reminded him, using wipes to clean up Jonathan’s hands.

“I meant one we bought at the store, but that’s cute, too.” He got up and moved to the table, lifting the now clean toddler into his arms.

Jonathan giggled and patted Castiel’s face. “Dada!” he said, then pointed at Dean. “Mama!”

“Yes that’s mama,” Castiel said, grinning at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t help smiling fondly at his son. “I always swore I’d never let my kid call me mama, I can’t believe it doesn’t bother me anymore. But it’s all your fault, you know.”

Ever since Dean was first pregnant with Jonathan, Castiel had started calling Dean mama. The omega had protested but hadn’t been able to hide the scent of happy omega which ratted out his true feelings about it to Castiel. So the Alpha had just kept calling him mama after their pup was born and Jonathan had picked it up.

Castiel carried Jonathan over to the couch, and Dean followed to sit with his Alpha and their pup.

“Mama,” the pup yelled, squirming out of Castiel’s arms and over to Dean’s lap.

“Oh, hello there little man,” Dean said, letting the toddler crawl around and get comfortable. Jonathan really liked cuddling up on Dean’s pup bump, and he pressed his ear to Dean’s belly.

“Can you hear your little sister in there?” Castiel asked, watching his son.

Jonathan looked up at Castiel with wide eyes then furrowed his brows, almost as if he really was trying to listen for his sister.

“You’re gonna have so many little brothers and sisters,” Castiel said, speaking to Jonathan but teasing Dean. “I’m just gonna keep putting pups in mama’s belly, keep him nice and full all the time.”

Dean blushed, pushing away the spark of arousal his Alpha’s words inspired. “Shush, not in front of the pup,” he said, swatting Castiel’s arm.

Castiel grinned, knowing perfectly well that his omega had a serious breeding kink, even if he never wanted to admit it out loud. “Okay, but later when the pup is napping, I’m definitely going to k-n-o-t you,” he said, spelling out the word. He leaned in, putting a possessive hand on Dean’s belly and kissing his neck. “We can start practicing for pup number three,” he said.

Dean shivered and smiled, leaning into his Alpha. “Well I suppose a little practice wouldn’t hurt.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> If you’d like doing a continuation of day 12, maybe Cas setting down the ground rules and/or Dean getting punished for the first time?
> 
> [Yes this is a continuation of Day 12.]
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Collar, leash, plug, dominations, mild dehumanization, super submissive Dean, sweet but controlling Castiel, knotting, spanking mentioned, mpreg mentioned

Dean was in a haze. He’d been knotted by his knew mate for the first time, in front of his new family no less. He could already feel his brain chemistry rewiring itself, demanding him to obey his new mate. It was a scary feeling, to feel his independence slipping away from him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. It seemed he could scent Dean’s distress. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Castiel’s father spoke up. “There’s one more present that goes with your omega. The silver box with the red ribbon.”

Castiel carefully moved to sit cross legged under the tree, bringing Dean to sit on his lap. The omega squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable on the thick knot. He looked down as the Alpha opened the box. Inside was a purple plug, a black leather leash that matched the collar he was already wearing, a paddle, and bruise cream. Dean felt himself start to shake a little at the implication of the items.

“Hey, don’t be scared,” Castiel said, rubbing Dean’s arms. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, so that I never have to use that paddle on you. Right?”

Dean quickly nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

They sat like this and watched as other family members opened their gifts, until finally Castiel’s knot started to fade. He pulled Dean off himself and quickly pressed the plug inside the omega’s channel before any seed could escape.

Dean whimpered softly as he tried to get used to the feeling. His eyes went wide when Castiel then clipped the leash on his collar.

“Don’t worry, beautiful,” Castiel said, getting to his feet and pulling Dean up with him. “We just keep new omegas leashed until they learn their proper place. It helps with the transition.”

Dean blushed and nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” He let himself be led over to the couch, and he followed the example of the other omegas, kneeling on the pillow by Castiel’s feet when the Alpha sat down on the couch.

“Good boy,” Castiel praised, running a hand through Dean’s hair. “You’re a very fast learner.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean murmured, eyes kept low.

Christmas morning continued around them, and Dean just quietly cuddled up against his new Alpha’s leg, enjoying the calming touch of his hand in his hair.

Finally gifts were done, and everyone started to collect their things. Castiel stood, gently tugging Dean’s leash to get him to stand, which he quickly did.

“We have a while until dinner, let me show you your new home.” Castiel led Dean out of the living room, taking him on a quick tour of the large house. It ended upstairs in Castiel’s large bedroom. “You’ll sleep in here with me, at least until I’m ready to move out and get us a place of our own.”

Dean bit his lip. “Do I get to sleep in the bed, Alpha?”

“Of course you do, pet,” Castiel replied, smiling and leaning in to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. “You’re going to be by my side from now on.” He led Dean over to the bed, climbing up and bringing Dean to sit with him.

Dean couldn’t help but let out a little sigh and press his face to the soft linen of Castiel’s button up shirt. His Alpha’s scent was already a calming influence on him.

“Now, it’s time to set some basic rules,” Castiel said. “You’ll start with the easy ones, and you’ll get new rules as you master old ones. Do you understand?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

Castiel smiled. “You’ve already mastered one rule by instinct. You’re always to address me as Alpha, and you’re never to address me without it. It’s not ‘thank you,’ it’s ‘thank you, Alpha.’” He ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “You’re also expected to give me complete obedience. That means doing as I say at all times. I don’t expect that will be hard for you to remember. Do you understand?”

Dean frowned a little but nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

“You’re also to remain plugged at all times,” Castiel said. “To prevent leaking and making a mess, and to ensure you’re properly bred as soon as possible. And you’re not to speak unless spoken to. Omegas are meant to be seen and not heard, you’re not to be making any noises unless I’m knotting you or I ask you a question. Understand?”

Dean blushed. “Yes, Alpha, I understand.”

“And you already figured out that you’re meant to kneel at my feet whenever I’m sitting,” Castiel added. “There should always be a pillow for you, if there isn’t and I haven’t noticed, you’re required to ask me for one. I will not have you ruining your knees.”

Dean nodded and agreed again, pleased his Alpha at least cared about his physical well being.

“Now, as for punishments,” Castiel started, rubbing Dean’s back when he felt the omega stiffen. “First infractions will get a warning, second infractions will get a bare handed spanking, and third infractions will require me to use the paddle. I’m confident you won’t make me come up with a more severe fourth option.”

Dean quickly shook his head. “No Alpha, I’ll be good.”

“I’m sure you will be,” Castiel said. “Now, we have a while until we’re expected at dinner.” The scent of desire was rolling off the Alpha now. “So let’s see how many times I can knot that little hole of yours before we have to go back down there.”

Dean blushed and dropped his gaze, already feeling his body responding to his mate on instinct. “Yes, Alpha.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> hey so i have an idea like what if dean goes against castiels orders and goes out to buy an xmas present bonus point if there are punishment and cuddles after also i love you and everything you do
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Spanking, cuddles, submissive Dean, sweet but controlling Castiel

Dean _knew_ he was breaking the rules. He wasn’t allowed to leave the house without telling his Alpha where he was going. But he really wanted to buy Castiel a present for Christmas and if the Alpha knew where he was going he would easily guess what it was. So Dean had decided to sneak out during the day when his Alpha was at work. When asked later he’d just say he bought it online, or something.

He was satisfied with his excuse, but he couldn’t shake the nagging guilt for disobeying his Alpha. So he rushed through his shopping, but still managed to find exactly what he was looking for. A beautiful watch, carved out of Walnut. He knew Castiel would love it.

Dean hurried back to the house, gift already wrapped and in a shopping bag on the passenger seat. As he got close to the house he pulled out his phone to check for any missed calls, only to realize it was dead.

“Shit,” Dean muttered, dropping the useless phone in the shopping bag. He had a bad feeling, which was confirmed when he pulled up to their home and found Castiel’s Toyota in the driveway.

Dean quickly got out of the car, and his heart sank when he saw Castiel in the living room window. He was on his phone, pacing back and forth, hand in his hair. He looked frantic. Taking a deep breath, he let himself in the house.

Castiel spun around at the sound of the door opening, and his whole body slumped with relief. “He’s here, he’s back… O-okay, thank you officer.” As soon as he’d hung up the phone he crossed the room in a few quick strides and wrapped his arms around Dean, pressing his face to the omega’s hair. “You scared the shit out of me, what happened?”

“I… I wanted to buy you a Christmas present, Alpha,” Dean mumbled, feeling terrible. “And I guess my phone died. I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

Castiel pulled away and stared at Dean in shock. “You went Christmas shopping?” Anger flashed in his eyes for a moment, and he growled and pulled himself away, going to sit on the couch with his face in his hands. “I was sure you’d been taken, Dean. I swore to the 911 officer that my omega would _never_ break my rules, that someone must have broken in and stolen you.”

Dean whimpered, moving to kneel at Castiel’s feet, pressing his face to the Alpha’s leg. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I never meant to scare you, I just wanted to make you happy.” He looked up at Castiel with wide eyes. “Please punish me, Alpha. I haven’t made a mistake like that in so long, I need to make it up to you.”

Castiel took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he reached for Dean, running a hand through the omega’s hair. “I’m too angry to punish you right now, Dean. But I agree, you _do_ need to be punished for what you’ve done. I want you to go lie down in our room, I will come for you when I’m ready, and I expect to find you naked. Understand?”

Dean quickly nodded. “Yes, Alpha.” He left his shopping bag by the front door and hurried up stairs, where he quickly stripped down and got in bed. He pressed his face to Castiel’s pillow, letting the scent of his Alpha calm him. Downstairs he could hear Castiel on the phone talking to someone, letting them know Dean was home.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Castiel finally joined him, but Dean could no longer smell anger on him when he sat down on the bed.

“You’re going to owe your brother an apology, too,” Castiel said. “He was the first person I called, so you can bet he was just as worried as I was.”

Dean frowned, feeling the guilt knot his stomach. “I’m so sorry, Alpha. I never wanted to worry anyone, I thought I’d be home well before you.”

“I know.” Castiel patted his lap. “Now come here and show me you’ve learned from your mistake.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean blushed but did as he was told, moving to lay himself over Castiel’s lap. He did his best not to squirm, simply waited patiently for his Alpha to deliver his punishment.

“Tell me why you’re being punished,” Castiel said, voice soft and calm.

“Because I broke an important rule and made you think I was in danger,” Dean said, voice shaking a little.

“That’s correct,” Castiel replied. “How many smacks do you need?”

Dean hesitated for a moment, considering his answer. He’d made a pretty big mistake, so it was going to need to be a longer one to make up for it. “Twenty please, Alpha,” he finally replied.

“That’s a lot,” Castiel said. “But I agree.” He then dropped his hand sharply on Dean’s ass.

Dean gasped at the pain that quickly faded into a gentle burn. He whimpered in relief as he felt it chip away at the guilt in his stomach. “Thank you, Alpha.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Castiel said, landing another smack to Dean’s ass. “You know I’ll always give you what you need.”

Dean whined and nodded. “Yes, Alpha. I’m so sorry, Alpha.”

“There’s my good boy,” Castiel praised, continuing the spanking with a steady rhythm.

By the time it was done, Dean’s eyes were welling with tears, but the knot of guilt had completely unraveled. He was left feeling relieved and submissive, eager to prove himself to his Alpha.

“Okay, come here little omega,” Castiel said, tugging Dean up off his lap and into his arms again. “Tell your Alpha what lesson you learned.”

Dean whimpered, pressing his face to his Alpha’s neck and wrapping his arms tight around his middle. “I learned not to disobey my Alpha,” he said, voice a little muffled. “Thank you for punishing me. I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You’re very welcome, baby,” Castiel said, rubbing Dean’s back soothingly.  “You’re all forgiven now, everything is okay.”

Dean smiled and let out a long sigh. Everything was okay.

* * *

A couple weeks later on Christmas morning there was a pile of gifts under the Christmas tree, including the very gift Dean had purchased for Castiel without permission. Dean had suggested that he should return it, but Castiel had refused. Dean had been absolved of his mistake, and Castiel still wanted the gift that his omega had chosen for him. Even if the means had been questionable.

“Please hand me my present, Dean,” Castiel said, giving his mate a knowing smile.

Dean blushed a little at the reminder of his mistake as he picked it up and carried it over to where Castiel sat on the couch. He handed it over and sat down next to his Alpha, watching anxiously as he opened it.

Castiel carefully unwrapped the gift, and when he saw the watch his eyes lit up. “Oh Dean, it’s so handsome.” He pulled it out of the packaging and put it on his wrist. “Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Dean said, feeling proud of his choice.

Dean had been worried that seeing the watch all the time would make him feel guilty, but all he really felt was submissive as the sight of it brought him right back to the headspace he’d been in just after his punishment. He smiled softly and cuddled into Castiel’s side, sighing when his Alpha’s arm wrapped around him.

If seeing the watch every day was a reminder to be a good omega for his mate, Dean was very okay with that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Christmas shopping?
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluff, mpreg, more fluff (note: guess which days this one ties in with!)

Their little Christmas shopping tradition had started when Jonathan was a baby, when they took him with them to shop for gifts for the family. It was a little more of a challenge now with three kids, especially now that Thomas was walking. At six Jonathan was pretty well behaved, but four year old Christine was a bit of a handful still, and Thomas was an 18 month old terror. He was into _everything._

And it certainly didn’t help that Dean was trying to wrangle them all while seven months pregnant.

But Castiel was there too, and with Thomas in his arms and Christine’s hand in Dean’s, things were relatively under control.

“Okay pups,” Castiel said, gathering everyone around. “Item number one is a gift for your Uncle Sam. Where should we start?”

“Over here!” Jonathan said, pointing at a display of ties.

“Oh those are nice,” Dean replied as they all looked at all the colors and patterns. “I bet we could find something he’d love even _more_ though.” Dean didn’t want to make his brother pretend to be happy about a tie.

“Yeah,” Christine agreed, tugging Dean’s hand over to the watches. “These look nice.”

“They do look nice,” Castiel agreed. “But I bet we could beat it! How about we go upstairs to kitchen stuff?”

“Oh yeah, Uncle Sam loves to cook!” Jonathan declared, leading the way to the escalator.

Dean grinned at Castiel. This was their little game to try to lead their pups to the item they really wanted to get, while still letting them think it was at least partially their idea.

They all piled onto the escalator, riding to the second floor.

“I have an idea,” Dean said. “Let’s look for a fancy new cooking machine!”

Christine and Jonathan both lit up.

“Yes!” Jonathan said, leading the way to the kitchen appliances. Of course, he went right for the popcorn machine. “This is awesome!”

“Oh, yeah it is!” Dean said, admiring it. “But you know, I think he might have one of these already.”

Christine pointed at the ice cream maker. “Oh, this!”

“That is so cool, but I think he has that, too,” Castiel said, winking at Dean.

“Boy, Uncle Sam sure has a lot of stuff,” Jonathan said, just a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

Dean held back his laugh. Clearly this little game wasn’t going to work so well next year.

“Oh, look at this!” Castiel said, pointing at the electric pressure cooker he and Dean had talked about getting for Sam.

Christine frowned. “What is it?”

“Oooh…” Dean walked over to the pressure cooker. “This is a super high powered magic cooking pot! It cooks everything way faster and way better!”

“Uncle Sam would love that!” Jonathan declared, grinning at Dean and Castiel.

“Yeah!” Christine agreed. “We should get it!”

“Yeah!” Jonathan echoed.

“Okay!” Dean said, smiling down at his pups. “That’s a great present, good choice!” Dean pulled the pressure cooker off the shelf. “Okay, first mission complete, now whose next?”

Castiel held out the list for Jonathan to read.

“Grandma Mary!” He declared.

Dean grinned. “Okay, how about we start in scarves?”

Jonathan eagerly led the way, and Dean let go of Christine’s hand and let her follow after her brother. Dean slipped in next to his mate and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist as they followed their two oldest pups.

Life was good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> What if omega dean stole presents and stuff and then when alpha cas who happens to be a cop catches him and handcuffs him dean moans as cas gets a little too close and things just go from there idk
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Claiming, knotting, slight dubcon perhaps, handcuffs, mpreg mentioned, collars mentioned

Dean couldn’t believe it had come down to shoplifting. But it was their first Christmas since John and Mary had died, and like hell was he going to let Sammy and Adam go without any presents.

Sam had made sure to remind Dean that he was twelve now and totally knows that Santa doesn’t exist. He also knows that Dean, just nineteen himself, is struggling to make ends meet and can’t afford Christmas. And stupid food stamps only buy food.

But Dean wasn’t willing to accept that. And besides, little Adam was only four and definitely still believed in Santa. So Dean _had_ to get them presents.

Which was why he was currently trying to slip a video game into his big winter coat.

“Excuse me.”

Dean jumped and spun around, startled by the deep voice, and he stared up at the Alpha police officer in front of him. The video game slipped out from under his coat and clattered to the floor.

The Alpha’s blue eyes narrowed. “You’re going to have to come with me.” The Alpha took Dean by one arm and lead him out of the store’s electronics section.

Dean’s face burned in humiliation as he was led into the back and into a holding room that was clearly there just for shoplifters. The Alpha closed the door behind him and turned on Dean.

“I’m officer Castiel Novak. Now I want you to tell me, just what do you think you were doing out there?” he demanded, stepping closer.

“I-I…” Dean gaped up at the man. “I was just trying to find something for my brothers for Christmas,” he admitted. “I know it was wrong, it’s just that our parents died, and they’re only four and twelve. They don’t deserve to have a shitty Christmas…” He trailed off, not sure what else to say to defend himself.

“Don’t you think it’s worse for them if you end up spending Christmas in jail?” Castiel pressed in closer. “What will happen to them if you do?”

Dean whimpered, backing up until he hit the wall. The Alpha’s scent was intoxicating. “I’ll lose custody of them, it’s already hard enough being a single omega.” He looked up at Castiel with wide eyes. “Please, I’m so sorry, I’ll never do it again!”

“No, you won’t,” Castiel agreed, looking Dean up and down. He stepped a little closer, until they were almost touching. He seemed to consider Dean, then shake it off. “Come on, I’m taking you down to the station.”

The Alpha spun Dean and pinned him to the wall, quickly hand cuffing his wrists while he used his chest to pin the omega.

And Dean _moaned._ He couldn’t help it, his whole body wanted to submit to this man, and all it took was a little rough handling and slick was soaking into the back of his jeans.

Castiel stilled, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Dean’s slick. “Or perhaps what you need is an Alpha, someone who can provide for you and keep you in line.” He pressed himself fully to Dean’s back, letting the omega feel the growing bulge in his slacks.

Dean moaned again and pushed his ass back to grind against the Alpha. “Oh yes, please!” he begged, completely lost to his instincts now. If he could just belong to this man then everything would be perfect.

Behind him Castiel growled and started to nip and suck on the omega’s neck, while his hands started to explore, first pressing up under Dean’s shirt to roam his chest, then down to start undoing his belt.

Dean whined as the Alpha pushed his jeans down to his knees, and he did his best to spread his legs in invitation. He squirmed in the handcuffs as he heard the sound of the Alpha unzipping his pants, then cried out in pleasure when he felt the tip of a hard cock pressing into him.

Castiel thrust in deep, filling the omega to the hilt and starting to move inside him almost immediately. The alpha seemed eager to lay his claim and make Dean his own.

Dean whined as the alpha’s thick cock drove in harder. His face and chest were still pressed to the wall, but he did his best to push his ass back to meet each slapping thrust of the alpha’s hips. He was distantly aware that he was being far too loud, that half the store must know what was happening, but he didn’t care.

It wasn’t very long before Castiel’s knot began to swell, and he slammed in harder until he finally tied inside Dean, and he bit down hard on the back of the omega’s neck as they both crashed into their orgasm.

Dean slumped into the wall, breathing hard as he came down. He whimpered at the feeling of being so full from his new alpha’s knot, it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before to be tied to the man he now belonged to.

He heard the click of the handcuffs, and suddenly his wrists were free, and Castiel was moving them to sit on a chair. Dean moaned as the knot pushed a little deeper inside him, and he could swear he could feel it filling him with the alpha’s seed.

“I’ll recommend against pressing charges,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck just above his bite mark. “I’m sure they’ll agree now that you’re my mate.”

Dean relaxed back into Castiel’s chest. “Thank you, that’s a relief.” He frowned when he remembered Sammy and Adam, suddenly afraid his new mate would cast them out.

Castiel seemed to sense Dean’s distress. “And as soon as my knot goes down, we’re going shopping for your brothers.” He turned Dean’s face to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “We’ll make sure they have an amazing Christmas.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He searched Castiel’s face, wanting to make sure the alpha was being genuine.

Castiel grinned. “Yes, really. Your brothers are my family now, too. And besides, taking care of them will be good practice for our own pups.”

Dean felt his stomach do a flip, and he leaned in to press a firm kiss to the Alpha’s lips. He pulled back, eyes stinging with happy tears. “Thank you, Alpha!”

Castiel’s fingers came up to trail around Dean’s neck. “And while we’re shopping, I think we’re going to need to get you a pretty new collar to go with that mating mark.”

Dean just beamed.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> A prompt I had for kink-mas: Cas’ present for Dean is a new collar and a cock cage, so they try it out and Dean loves it.
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Collars, cock cage, happily owned Dean, sweet and controlling Castiel

It was their first Christmas morning together as mates, and Dean was thrilled. He and Castiel had only been mated for a few weeks, but Dean could not be happier. The Alpha was everything Dean wanted. Sweet but firm, compassion yet strict. He showered Dean with praise and love, but still kept him perfectly controlled.

And Dean loved it.

Dean never thought he wanted to be _that_ kind of omega, one who lets their alpha rule their whole life. But he just couldn’t help it, from the first day they were mated Dean felt his instincts take over, and they thrilled at being well kept by a strong Alpha.

So Dean was really hoping his new mate had gotten him a collar for Christmas. Castiel kept hinting at it, teasing him. Dean hadn’t admitted it yet, but the Alpha clearly knew how badly Dean wanted to be collared. He wanted to show the whole world he was owned.

“Come on, baby, come open your gifts,” Castiel said, beckoning Dean into the living room. Dean was completely naked, just the way Castiel preferred when they were home alone. Castiel directed him to sit on the couch and brought him the first brightly wrapped package.

Dean carefully pulled off the paper, and found a beautiful wooden box inside. He looked up at Castiel then back to the box as he slowly opened it. Dean gasped when he saw the beautiful black leather collar. The leather was so supple it gleamed, and the whole collar was trimmed with silver. Dean pulled it out, running his finger over the soft lining. The silver plate on the back read “Castiel’s Omega.”

“Alpha, it’s beautiful!” Dean exclaimed. He pushed it into Castiel’s hands. “Please put it on me? I want you to do it, Alpha.”

“Of course,” Castiel said, taking the collar with a smile. He unbuckled it and gently wrapped it around Dean’s neck, buckling it so that it sat snuggly but not too tight.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, reveling in the comfortable weight of the collar. It was like having Castiel’s hand on his neck, reminding him just who he belonged to.

“Do you like it?” Castiel asked, reaching out to run his finger tips over the leather.

“I love it,” Dean said, smiling up at his Alpha. “It feels right.”

Pride shone in Castiel’s eyes. “Then I think you’ll really love your next present.” He got up and picked up another gift from under the tree and placed it in Dean’s lap.

Dean looked at Castiel curiously, then started to unwrap it. Inside was a simple, velvet box, and when he opened it he let out a gasp. The box held a gleaming silver cock cage.

“Oh, Alpha,” Dean breathed, nerves and excitement mixing in his chest. “Is this what I think it is?”

Castiel nodded. “I know we haven’t talked about this, but I wanted to surprise you. I want to keep you locked up, so that you’ll never forget you’re owned. Do you want that, Dean?”

Dean quickly nodded his head, face bright red as he imagined how the cage would feel. “Yes, please Alpha. Can I wear it now?”

Castiel chuckled. “Of course you can. Stand up.”

Dean stood, his legs a little shaky, but nervousness was giving way to excitement. He watched as Castiel carefully fit the ring around his balls and the cage over his cock, then locked it all together with a little silver padlock. Dean whimpered at the feeling of the cold silver quickly warming on his skin. The feeling that he was entirely owned was completely overwhelming, and Dean couldn’t help but crawl into his Alpha’s lap.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Dean whimpered, snuggling into Castiel’s chest and burying his face in his neck. “Feels so good.”

Castiel’s strong arms came around Dean, and the Alpha let out a pleased growl. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. His hand trailed down and stroked the cage, finger tips teasing between the silver bars. “Because you’re going to be wearing it for a long time.”

Dean shuddered, letting out a gasp as his cock tried to harden and couldn’t, only straining against the cage.

It felt perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Ooh! For kink-mas: Dean dressing up in Christmas themed lingerie, wearing his collar and maybe a bit of make up (mascara, lip gloss, maybe??) and Cas comes home to his sweet boy looking absolutely gorgeous and they definitely fuck next to the fireplace ;;;)))
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Feminization, very mild humiliation, lingerie/panties, makeup, collars, knotting, breeding kink, happy and submissive Dean, sweet and dominant Castiel,

Castiel had been disappointed when his boss made him go into work on Christmas Eve, so Dean decided to do something to cheer him up when he got home. His alpha had a favorite kink that Dean found a little embarrassing, but the omega was happy to go along with it to make his mate happy.

Dean pulled out a set of red babydoll lingerie. It was made of a soft and sheer red lace, with white faux fur trim. He stripped down and put on the babydoll and the matching red panties. Other than that the only thing he wore was his collar.

He then decided to take it up another step. His Alpha loved it when he got a little girly for him, so Dean pulled out the little box he kept hidden in his dresser. He chose an eyeliner pen, mascara, and red lipgloss to match the lingerie.

Dean moved to the bathroom mirror and carefully applied the makeup. He had only done this a few times, so it took him a few tries to get the eyeliner right, but when he was finally done he stepped back and admired his reflection in the mirror. He blushed when he saw how feminine he looked, but he knew Castiel would love it so he didn’t mind.

Dean checked the clock. Castiel would be getting home soon, so he hurried downstairs. He grabbed a kneeling pillow and set it down by the door, then knelt and waited.

This wasn’t something Castiel required of Dean, it was something the omega liked to do because he knew it pleased his Alpha. Dean also liked how good the act of submission made him feel, and as he waited he let himself drift on his instincts.

Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Castiel finally stepped through the door. The scent of stress lingered on the alpha, but it quickly started to fade when he saw Dean.

“My good girl,” Castiel said, reaching out to run a hand through Dean’s hair. He cupped his cheek and turned his face up so he could get a good look at him. “You’ve make yourself all pretty for me,” he said, brushing Dean’s red lips with his thumb.

Dean blushed when he looked up at Castiel. “Welcome home, Alpha.” This little game was always embarrassing, but he kinda liked it too.

“Go present yourself on the rug by the fireplace, baby,” Castiel ordered.

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean replied, hurrying to do as he was told. He moved to the  rug and got on all fours, then dropped his face and shoulders to the floor so that his ass was sticking up in the air. He then reached back and pulled the panties down just enough to expose his leaking hole, just the way he knew Castiel liked.

“That’s a lovely view,” Castiel said, smiling as he circled Dean to flip on the gas fireplace. Once the flames were going, he moved to kneel behind Dean and pulled out his already hard cock. “Be a good girl and tell me what you want,” he said, teasing the tip of his cock against Dean’s hole.

Dean moaned and pushed his ass up further. “Please Alpha, want you inside me, want to be bred up by your knot.”

Castiel let just the tip slip into Dean’s wet hole, still teasing. “You can do better, you know what I want.”

Dean whined and blushed. “Please Alpha, want to be bred up like a good girl,” he begged, giving Castiel the words he wanted.

Castiel responded by gripping Dean’s hips and thrusting his cock in deep. “That’s it, there’s my good girl,” he praised, setting a rhythm as he started to move inside Dean.

Dean let out a long moan, the embarrassment fading in the face of deep pleasure. He didn’t know why a little humiliation turned him on so much, he just knew he couldn’t help it. He gripped the rug tight in his fingers as his alpha slammed into him, each stroke sending a bolt of pleasure through his body.

Castiel growled his pleasure as he continued to drive into Dean, each thrust of his hips slapping against Dean’s ass. His knot was slowly started to swell, eager to be filling up his mate.

“Be a good girl and beg for my knot,” Castiel ordered, giving Dean’s ass a playful slap.

Dean whimpered, pleasure stripping him of all inhibitions. “Please knot my pussy, Alpha,” he begged, knowing what the alpha wanted to hear. “Please, Alpha!”

Castiel grinned and drove in harder and faster, his knot pushing against Dean’s entrance with each thrust until finally it slammed inside.

Dean came hard with a loud cry as he was suddenly blissfully full with the alpha’s knot. Castiel wasn’t that far behind him, and he growled as he stilled inside Dean, his seed spilling deep inside the omega as he came.

Castiel groaned and dropped to the rug, pulling Dean down to spoon him while they waited out his knot.

“Thank you for that, Dean,” Castiel murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean’s neck. “You knew just what I needed.”

Dean smiled softly, his body still humming with the pleasure of his orgasm. “You’re welcome, Alpha,” he said.

Castiel smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he kissed Dean’s neck. “Good girl,” he whispered in his ear.

Dean shuddered and let out a little moan, blushing at his uncontrollable response to his Alpha’s words.

Castiel grinned.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said to omegadeanlovesalphacas:
> 
> Okay, so like, Cas is a Christmas Angel, and for years he’s been watching over Dean every Christmas. Dean’s life is still kinda shitty, though, as him and Sammy are orphans and he’s doing his best to take care of Sammy. This Christmas, Dean is agreeing to mate a horrible rich Alpha because he needs money to help Sam, but Cas won’t allow it, and takes Dean as his own. ps i love u bye
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Knotting, claiming, angel!Castiel

Castiel had been watching over Dean Winchester every Christmas for years. He’d been assigned to the boy the year he’d lost his parents, with the goal to make the boy’s life a little brighter. It was a difficult task in the face of such a hard life, but Castiel had been able to help in small ways.

One year he gently guided Dean to be at the right place at the right time to get a very generous handout from a local charity. Another year he’d slipped Dean’s little brother’s name into the toy drive, so that even when Dean couldn’t afford to buy gifts there was still something under the tree from a kind stranger.

This year Dean was 22 and Sam was 18, and Castiel was hoping he’d find them finally getting a leg up on life now that they were both adults. It was already Christmas Eve, and Castiel wanted to make sure this year was a good one for the brothers.

So you can understand his confusion when he found Dean in the living room of their tiny, dingy apartment, talking to a strange Alpha.

Sam sat there too, as an Alpha it was proper for him to chaperone his omega brother, even though Dean was older.

Castiel was invisible to the humans, so he was able to observe them easily. The first thing he noticed was that Dean was uncomfortable and Sam was angry. The strange Alpha looked downright smug. He was also very well dressed, and at least twenty years older than Dean.

“I won’t allow it!” Sam yelled, standing up and moving to confront the older Alpha.

The man sneered at Sam, but before he could say anything Dean got in the middle.

“It’s not up to you, Sam,” Dean snapped. “Your financial aid doesn’t cover living expenses at Stanford, if I mate with Edward he’s agreed to provide all the assistance you need.” He crossed his arms, looking stubborn. “It’s my job to take care of you, Sammy, and this is all I’ve got.”

“No. No!” Sam growled. “He only wants you as a breeder, he’s basically admitted as much. He already has a primary mate, you’d just be part of his harem.” He bared his teeth at the other Alpha. “I’ve seen you in town with your omegas, you keep them naked and collared, even in public. I won’t let you do that to Dean.”

Castiel was horrified by what he was hearing, and he stopped time for a moment so he could process it and decide what to do, before Sam tried to rip out the other alpha’s throat.

He couldn’t let this man take Dean. The omega was special, so kind and sweet. One year Castiel had put a hundred dollar bill in the omega’s path for him to find and the boy had actually turned it into the police. An act which Castiel had found both endearing and mildly infuriating.

Acting on a snap decision, Castiel unfroze time and made himself visible to the humans in the same moment. Dean and Sam both threw themselves backward in shock as Castiel spread his wings and snarled at the older Alpha in the room.

“You will leave, now,” Castiel commanded. “You have no right to put a claim on Dean, I won’t allow it. You do not deserve him.”

For a moment the alpha appeared to consider fighting for his intended mate, but fear got the better of him and he stumbled backward and scrambled out the door.

Satisfied, Castiel let his wings fade until they were gone, then calmly turned to Dean. “I’m very sorry to step in uninvited, I simply could not allow you to be mated to that man.”

* * *

Dean stared at the strange man in front of him, entirely confused and trying to work out where the wings had gone. He then noticed something. “Why is your scent so familiar to me?” he asked.

“I’m an Angel of the Lord, my name is Castiel,” the alpha said. “And I’ve been looking out for you every Christmas for several years.”

Dean took a step towards Castiel, when suddenly Sam was in the middle again, glaring at Castiel.

“I don’t know what you are except for a strange Alpha getting way too close to my brother,” Sam growled. “I think you should leave.”

“No, Sam it’s okay,” Dean said, taking Sam’s arm. “We can trust him. And don’t ask me why I know that, I just do.”

Castiel smiled at Dean and turned to Sam. “Your brother is very important to me. In fact I would very much like to take him as my mate. He would want for nothing, and I would certainly not keep him ‘naked and collared’ as that other alpha would have.”

Dean blushed a little and frowned. “Hey, omega here, I’d like to be included in this decision, please.”

Castiel turned back to Dean. “Yes, of course, Dean. It’s entirely up to you, nobody else has any say in the matter.”

Dean relaxed and smiled tentatively at Castiel. “I know this is crazy, but I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

“That’s because you have,” Castiel replied, returning Dean’s smile and stepping closer. He cupped Dean’s face in his hand. “Let me take you as my mate. You’ll want for nothing, Sam will be well cared for, I can promise you that.”

Dean melted into the touch, bring his hand up to cover the alpha’s. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Whoa, hey, you just met him!” Sam objected.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean said, smiling at his brother.

“You like to cook, don’t you Sam?” Castiel asked.

Sam frowned, confused by the change of subject. “Yes? I mean, I’m not very good, but I’ve been trying to get better.”

Castiel pulled several hundred dollar bills out of his pocket and handed them to the young alpha. “Buy whatever you need so that we can make a wonderful Christmas meal.” He smiled at Dean. “I believe we will be celebrating.”

Dean blushed but smiled, handing Sam the keys to the Impala. “Go Sam, it will be okay.”

Sam seemed to want to argue, but somehow he just couldn’t. So with a confused shake of his head, he left the apartment.

As soon as he was gone, Castiel closed in on Dean and the omega gasped when the alpha’s hands were suddenly on his waist.

“I’m going to make you mine now, Dean,” Castiel growled, diving in to kiss Dean firmly on the lips.

Dean melted into the kiss, opening up and letting Castiel explore. When the alpha finally pulled back he managed a flustered, “Yes, yes please.”

Castiel let out a pleased growl and backed Dean towards their ratty little couch. Only when the alpha pushed him down on it, Dean landed on a far nicer piece of furniture that had somehow taken it’s place.

Any confusion was lost as Castiel started to kiss Dean again, then suddenly flipped the omega on his stomach, hands eagerly working his jeans open and pushing them down. Dean whined and pushed his ass back, feeling eager slick already leaking. He’d never reacted this way to an alpha before, but he didn’t care.

Then Castiel’s thick cock was pushing inside, and Dean keened as he was filled. The angel started to thrust, driving in with each stroke, and the omega did his best to push back and meet each thrust.

But the angel was fully in control, and Castiel held Dean’s hips in a tight grip as he fucked him harder. Dean could only moan at the pleasure of the rough pace, feeling himself being taken and claimed with each slap of the angels hips on his ass.

Dean was already close when he started to feel the alpha’s knot push against his entrance, so when it finally forced it’s way inside it only took a few more thrusts before Dean was coming hard, pleasure flooding his whole body.

Castiel growled and slammed into Dean before finally stilling and biting down hard on the back of Dean’s neck, cementing his claim.

Dean closed his eyes and let out a long moan at the pleasure of being marked and filled with his alpha’s knot. When he finally opened his eyes, he let out a gasp at what he saw.

The whole apartment looked liked it had been fixed up, new carpets, new paint, no more musty mold smell. But even better than that, there were beautiful Christmas decorations everywhere, and a real, honest-to-goodness Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. It was fully lit and covered in beautiful decorations.

“Did- did you do that?” Dean asked, trying to get over his shock.

Castiel smiled and moved so that they were both laying on their sides on the couch, a more comfortable way to wait out Castiel’s knot. “Yes. I want our first Christmas together as mates to be wonderful.”

“It _is_ wonderful,” Dean murmured, still staring at the tree in awe.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel said, pressing a kiss to the omega’s neck.

Dean smiled and leaned back into his new alpha’s arms. “Merry Christmas, Alpha.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus!
> 
> Summary: Follow up to Day 17 (this one isn’t a prompt). It’s the first Christmas Eve since Castiel took Dean to be his mate (and Mrs. Claus). Dean is heavily pregnant and facing his first night alone without his mate while Castiel delivers toys around the world. But Castiel will make up for it with a special surprise when he gets back. 
> 
> Kinks/Warnings: Fluff and family time, mpreg, collars, panties, light feminization, light crack

It had been almost a year since Castiel had shown up in Dean’s little apartment and taken the omega as his mate. Dean was pretty settled into his role as Mrs. Claus, he loved taking care of Castiel’s little home, feeding the reindeer carrots out the kitchen window, watching the snow fall. It was a peaceful life, and Dean loved his alpha dearly.

Dean was also heavily pregnant, and due in just a couple of weeks. All he wore was a red leather collar, a little red skirt with white faux fur trim, and red panties underneath, so his big belly was usually on display for anyone to see.

Of course that was just Castiel most of the time, although sometimes there were elves in the house for various reasons. But they had their own workshop and dormitory, so generally Dean and Castiel had their privacy.

And sure, he missed his brother, but he hadn’t seen him in years. Dean had run away from home long before Castiel had claimed him, so living on the north pole didn’t make much difference.

But all around, Dean _loved_ his life with his mate. Castiel took such good care of him, and he loved being a collared omega. It just felt so good to belong to someone.

Which is why it was so weird to be spending a night in bed alone, without Castiel for the first time in a year. But it was Christmas Eve, after all, and Castiel was out there delivering toys.

The way Castiel explained it, he had the ability to slip into a different layer of time and space, where he could be multiple places at once and move faster than light. Dean didn’t really understand it, he just wanted his mate home safe.

Dean pulled the blankets up over himself and did his best to get some sleep, restless though it was.

The next morning Dean got out of bed, pulled on his skirt and then wrapped a red dressing gown around himself (yes, it was also trimmed with white). The robe was the most clothes he was allowed to wear, and even then Castiel preferred it only when Dean felt chilly.

Dean went out to the living room and sat on the couch, watching out the front window. He could see the workshop and barn from there, and he could tell that Castiel’s sleigh wasn’t back yet. He watched anxiously, one hand protectively on his belly.

Finally a sleigh being pulled by eight reindeer appeared through the snow, and Dean sat up eagerly. He watched as it came in for a graceful landing and the reindeer easily guided it into the barn.

Dean wished he could go meet Castiel out there, but he didn’t have permission to leave the house without his alpha unless it was an emergency. The cold could be quite dangerous if you hadn’t grown up at the North Pole as Castiel and the elves had. So he sat and waited.

Finally Dean saw a figure leave the barn and head for the house, but there was a second figure there who was far too tall to be an elf. Dean squinted, but the snow was blowing harder now and he couldn’t make out who it was.

Finally the front door opened and Castiel came inside, still in his full Santa gear. Then the person behind him stepped inside and pulled back the hood of his rather normal looking black winter jacket. It was Sam.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, rushing for his brother.

“Dean!” Sam cried, pulling his brother in for a hug.

When Dean had left home Sam had only been 13 and a bit of a little guy. Sam was 16 now, and had shot up in height, he already had a half inch on Dean.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, looking from his brother to his mate.

“I really don’t know,” Sam admitted, taking in what Dean was wearing. “Santa, uh Castiel, showed up and asked me to go with him so I could see you. I’m still wrapping my head around the whole thing.”

Castiel smiled at them both. “You both had the same Christmas wish. To see the other again. Two gifts with one stone,” he said with a wink.

Dean beamed and turned to pull his mate into a hug. “Thank you, Alpha! I didn’t even tell you that’s what I wanted, you never cease to amaze me.”

“So, I’m going to go take a power nap before Christmas dinner,” Castiel said. “I imagine you two have some catching up to do.”

“Uh, yeah we do,” Sam said with a laugh. “My brother is pregnant…” He then stared at Dean for a moment, looked to Castiel and then back to Dean again. “Oh my god, you’re _Mrs. Claus!”_

Castiel just laughed and left the room.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, that’s me. Don’t think about it too hard, I know it’s a little strange.” He put a hand on Sam’s arm. “Just know that I’m happy. _Very_ happy.”

Sam shook his head, but smiled. “Yeah, I guess that’s all that matters.” He looked around the little living room he was standing in. “Well, why don’t you give me a tour of your home and then I can help with dinner prep?”

“Well you can help if you want to,” Dean said with a chuckle. “But we’ve got a whole army of elves to help with Christmas dinner, so it’s up to you.”

Sam seemed to want to object to the existence of elves, but he’d already seen them in the barn so he stopped himself.

Dean showed Sam around the little home he shared with his mate. “Castiel says it will get bigger every time a pup is born,” he explained. “It’s enchanted to grow and shrink with it’s occupants.”

Sam frowned but didn’t question that. He was just going to have to accept that magic really did exist.

Dean and Sam spent the whole afternoon together, chatting and catching up. Dean explained about his life after he’d run away, and the PG version of how he and Castiel had met. Sam filled Dean in on high school. And yes dad was still an asshole, but it helped that Sam had presented as an alpha. He couldn’t sell him to the highest bidder as he’d threatened to do to Dean.

By the time Castiel reappeared from his nap, Sam and Dean were helping the elves set the table.

One of the elves approached Castiel. “Dinner is served, by your leave we will retire to our own dinner, Sir.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, thank you very much. Have a Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Sir,” the elf replied, then slipped out of the house with the rest of the elves, leaving just the three of them.

Castiel moved to take his seat at the head of the table. Dean took his customary seat at his right hand, and Sam took the seat that had been set to his left.

“I’m very glad you could join us, Sam,” Castiel said, smiling at his brother-in-law. “Christmas is meant to be spent with family, and I know you are the only family Dean cares to keep. Dean is the only family I have at all, and I will do anything to make him happy.”

Dean smiled and ducked his head a little, reaching out to take his alpha’s hand.

“By this time next year our little family will be growing,” Castiel continued. “With one pup, maybe two by then if I’m lucky.” He winked at Dean, making him blush. “And I want our pups to know their uncle, so this is for you.”

He slid a small wrapped present across the table to Sam. The young alpha frowned a little and opened it, finding a small medallion on a chain.

“What is this?” Sam asked.

“It’s a summoning coin,” Castiel explained. “Any time you’d like to visit us, simply hold it in the palm of your hand and say ‘I believe’ and my sleigh will be sent for you.”

Dean’s eyes welled with happy tears. “Thank you, Alpha.” Giving Sam a means to visit was just as much a gift for Dean as it was for his brother.

Castiel smiled. “You’re both more than welcome. I just hope you’ll use it to visit us often, and always on Christmas.”

Sam grinned. “Try and keep me away.”

Castiel laughed. “Okay, let’s eat. I can barely smell the food over the scent of happy omega coming from my right.” He winked at his mate.

Dean blushed a little but grinned. He couldn’t deny it. He was the happiest damned omega in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to subscribe here or follow me at [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/). Comments are love! <3


End file.
